The WestVegas
by WeesaBee2010
Summary: Jade and Tori add on to their family. Possible change from one shot to a multi chapter story but that's up to you. Read and review please. Story maybe short but if you like, I'll try to make them longer. Rewritten chapters 1-4 start at chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's a new story that's Jori shipped. Read it and review please. There's another AN at the bottom if you last that far. I hope you read to the end.

"Tor. It's time to go." Jade said to her wife.

"Kay. I'm coming." Tori said following Jade down the stairs and out to their Escalade.

As Jade drove to their destination she'd glance at Tori. Tori sat in her seat looking out the window and wringing her hands.

"What are you nervous about babe?" Jade asked as she stopped at a stop light.

"What if they don't like us or our home?" Tori said in a soft tone like she was going to cry.

"We already know that they like us and the house. They never wanted to leave early when they'd spend the nights with us. Stop worrying." Jade said as the light turned green.

"It's hard not to worry. I just don't want them to change their mind." Tori said and Jade nodded in understanding.

Little Kyleigh Marie Jackson and Skyler Blue Jackson were angels that were sent to them. They had been in the process of adopting since they were 22. When they turned 24, they'd been approved and a couple had chosen them to take their baby. They were excited. They had everything ready and then the baby was on it's way.

They immediately went to the hospital and waited. Their baby was a little boy. He was going to be named Henry David West. It was when they went to get their little Henry that they were told the couple had changed their minds. Jade was furious and Tori was devastated.

Their friends Andre, Beck, Cat, and Robbie helped them grieve the loss. When Jade and Tori could no longer bear to look at Henry's nursery, Andre and Beck offered to take everything down and get rid of it all. Jade and Tori thanked them and slowly went back to their old life.

It was months later when they received a call from the agency about Kyleigh Skyler. Kyleigh and Skyler were 3 year old little twin girls with light red hair one with curls and the other with slightly curly hair and big brown eyes. Their parents neglected and abused them. Then they just left one night and left Kyleigh and Skyler there alone. Kyleigh and Skyler's parents were caught but committed suicide in prison. Jade was furious at the thought of Kyleigh and Skyler's parents and Tori cried.

Meeting Kyleigh and Skyler had gone great. At first they had been scared but warmed up to Jade and Tori. They had decided then that they'd adopt Kyleigh and Skyler and began the process. It had gone faster than their first time and that's what brought them to Safe Haven Home for Children.

"We're here." Jade said as she parked the SUV.

"Let's go get our daughters." Tori said with a smile and Jade nodded.

They went in and found Kyleigh and Skyler waiting on the stairs. Kyleigh and Skyler ran to them and Jade and Tori gave them hugs and kisses. The headmistress of the home, Mrs. Cod greeted them and brought them into her office.

"Please sit." Mrs. Cod said as Jade and Tori did so and Kyleigh got on Tori's lap and Skyler on Jade's lap.

"I just need you two to sign a few papers and then you may take Kyleigh and Skyler to their new home." Mrs. Cod said as she sat at her desk and put some papers out.

Jade and Tori quickly signed the papers and they were free to take Kyleigh and Skyler to their home for good. Tori carried Kyleigh out to the Escalade and put her in her pink and brown booster seat with butterflies on it. Jade had carried Skyler and the two bags of belongings that Kyleigh and Skyler had out to the SUV and buckled Skyler into her booster seat that matched Kyleigh's. Then they began the journey to their house.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Tori said as Jade drove through the open gates that protected their house from the paparazzi.

"Yay!" Kyleigh and Skyler cheered from the back.

"Let's get you two settled in and then we can decide what to do." Tori said and the girls nodded.

Jade and Tori got out and opened the doors to the back and got one of the girls from their seats. Jade once grabbed the girl's bags and they headed inside as a family.

AN: If you read the whole update I thank you kindly. Now you should really review and go to the link. Should I end it there or continue? It's up to you guys. I do have more ideas for this story so if ya want me to continue tell me. I'm no Edward Cullen.

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/collection_for_west-vegas/collection?id=1776280


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we Wests now?" Skyler asked as they went upstairs.

"No. You are West-Vegas now." Jade said as they reached the second floor and began their journey to the end of the hall.

"Can we call you our mommies now?" Kyleigh asked as they stopped outside a white door with a 'K' and an 'S' on it.

"You can call us whatever you want to sweetie." Tori said as the two girls nodded.

Jade opened the door to Kyleigh and Skyler's room and the girls ran for their bunk bed. When Jade and Tori first showed it to them, they thought it was cool that it was shaped like a house. Tori was worried that the girls would fight over who got the top and who got the bottom. Jade had told her not to worry so much and Jade had been right. Skyler begged for the top and Kyleigh begged for the bottom. The room was a very pale yellow and had a big window seat that looked like a couch. When they showed the girls the completed room they squealed so loud they put Cat's squeal to shame.

"Momma!" Kyleigh exclaimed and hugged Jade's legs while Skyler exclaimed,

"Mommy!" and hugged Tori's legs.

"You like all the new toys, don't you?" Jade asked as the girls nodded.

"Let's unpack the two of you and we can decide what to do." Tori said as she put their bags on the window seat.

In one bag there were Kyleigh and Skyler's clothes. In the other bag there were the few toys Jade and Tori had gotten them while they waited for the papers to go through. Kyleigh had a purple softy blanket with a bear attached to it, a lilac hippo, and a Lalaloopsy Pillow Featherbed soft doll. Skyler had a cream softy blanket with a bear attached to it, a cream kitty, and a Lalaloopsy Crumbs Sugar Cookie soft doll.

"Alright once these clothes are in drawers, we'll be able to have some fun." Tori said as she began handing things to Jade.

"Otay mommy!" The girls said together and giggled.

While Jade and Tori put the clothes away, Kyleigh and Skyler set their blanket and stuffed toys on their beds. When the girls finished, they went back to the window seat and climbed on top to sit. Jade and Tori finished a little while later and sat beside the girls.

"Well since it's near lunch time how about we go out for lunch?" Tori asked and the girls nodded excitedly.

"Where would you like to eat?" Jade asked as the girls thought for a moment.

"The Olibe Bargain." Skyler said and Kyleigh nodded.

"Alright." Jade said as she stood up.

"Momma can we wear our new cwothes out?" Kyleigh asked.

"Sure sweetheart. Do you know what you want to wear?" Jade asked as she knelt in front of the girls to be eye level with them.

Kyleigh and Skyler nodded and went to the closet. Kyleigh picked a yellow butterfly smocked top with yellow and pink plaid shorts and a pair of pink jelly sandals. Skyler chose a similar outfit except hers was an orange heart smocked top with pink plaid shorts and a pair of orange jelly shoes. Jade and Tori helped them change and then they were all set to leave.

Jade drove them to the Olive Bargain and found a parking space. As Jade and Tori stepped out of their SUV, the paparazzi began taking pictures. The paparazzi kept their distance since Jade sent them a glare. Jade got Kyleigh out of the SUV while Tori got Skyler out. The girls knew about the paparazzi and stayed close to their moms.

"You two were great. Always remember to stay near us when the 'p' people are around." Jade said as the girls nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Is it just 4 or are others joining?" A hostess named Susan asked.

"No. It's just us." Jade said as she held Kyleigh and Skyler's hands.

"Right this way." Susan said as she led them into dining area.

"This is okay?" Susan asked as they came to a table that was less populated by customers.

"It's great. Thank you so much." Tori said as she helped Skyler into the booth.

"You're welcome. Wendy your server will be out in a moment." Susan said as Jade had gotten Kyleigh into the booth. "I love your music and movies." She said before Jade and Tori nodded their thanks and she left the table.

"Momma the 'p' people are still outside." Skyler said as they all turned to look.

"They don't have anything better do sweetie." Jade said as they all turned back to see a woman with curly black hair headed toward them.

"Hi I'm Wendy and I'll be your server. What would you like to drink?" The woman asked them.

"I'll have a diet coke." Tori said.

"Same for me and the kids will have Sprite." Jade said as Wendy wrote it down.

"I'll be back with your drinks." Wendy said before walking away.

As they waited for their drinks, they discussed what the girls wanted. Tori read them the kiddie menu and they asked,

"Can we have the chicken tenders and pasta?"

"Sure you can. You'll also get some veggies on the side." Jade said.

"Okay. Can we dwaw on the paper now?" Skyler asked and Jade nodded.

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" Wendy asked as she passed out their drinks.

"We're ready to order. I'll have the chicken scampi and the girls will have the chicken tenders and pasta with broccoli on the side." Tori said as Wendy wrote it down and then turned to Jade.

"I'll have the seafood alfredo." Jade said before handing Wendy all the menus and Wendy left the table. "The shrimp better not have tails."

Tori laughed and Jade playfully glared at her. Kyleigh and Skyler were busy coloring away on their menus to notice that the food was taking a long time. Jade was playing on her phone as was Tori when Wendy arrived with their food.

"Here we are. Sorry about the wait." Wendy said as she handed the food out. "Do you need any refills?" She asked as they all nodded. "I'll be right out with those."

They all ate their lunches with no problem except for one. Kyleigh and Skyler didn't want to eat their broccoli.

"Alright here's the deal, if you eat all the broccoli you can have a dessert from mommy and mine's menu. If you eat half you can have a dessert from the kiddie menu. The choice is yours girls." Jade said.

"Pwomise?" They questioned in unison.

"Promise." Jade said and watched as the girls began to eat their broccoli.

The girls ate all of their broccoli and true to her word, Jade let them have a dessert from the adult menu. They all chose to have the black tie mousse cake. In the end Jade and Tori had to wipe off Kyleigh and Skyler's faces but they looked to cute covered in chocolate mousse.

"So what would you ladies like to do next?" Tori asked as they waited for their check to come.

"Can we go to the walk board?" Skyler asked as Jade and Tori tried not to laugh.

"I think you mean boardwalk and I don't see why not." Tori said as Wendy handed them the check.

"Alright are we all ready to leave?" Jade asked as she left a tip on the table.

"I need to go potty." Skyler said as Kyleigh said,

"Me too."

"Alright. I can be a potty break and you can pay the check." Tori said as she held both girls hands and walked off to the bathroom.

Jade paid the check and went into the bathroom to check on Tori and the girls. As she rounded the corner she heard Skyler ask,

"Are you and momma gonna tweat us wike are ole parwents?"

"No. Momma and I will never treat you and Ky like that." Tori said as Jade came round the corner so Tori and Skyler would see her.

"Are gonna leabe us all wone one night?" Kyleigh asked softly looking at both Jade and Tori with watery eyes.

"Never sweetie." Jade said and wrapped Kyleigh in her arms as Tori did the same to Skyler.

After a few moments, they decided to hit the road for the Venice Boardwalk. They got settled in the SUV and Jade began to drive to Venice. Ten minutes into the ride Kyleigh and Skyler fell asleep in their booster seats. Jade and Tori enjoyed the silence and continued to Venice. When they reached the boardwalk, Jade and Tori began to wake the girls.

"Girlies time to wake up. We're at the boardwalk." Tori said as she and Jade nudged the girls.

"We at the walk board?" Skyler asked with her voice laced with sleep.

"Yeah. So wake up and we can walk around." Jade said as Kyleigh opened her eyes.

"Carry me pwease?" Kyleigh asked and Jade nodded seeing that Tori was already carrying Skyler.

AN: Okay so I stopped it there because I wanted the whole Venice Boardwalk to be in the next chapter. A surprise is coming in the next chapter. Any guesses? Shout Out to whoever gets it. I'll give you a hint: It's a person. As said in my last AN chapter, I'm not giving up on this story. I just don't know when and if I'll get the time to do so. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm always open to your opinions. Hopefully there won't be to long a wait for the next chapter. As always review the chapter please so I know if you like, love, or hate. As always follow the link to see the things I talk about, like, the girls outfits. Replace (dot) with..

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/collection?id=1797942


	3. Chapter 3

Jade and Tori began walking to the boardwalk. When they reached the beginning they set Kyleigh and Skyler down to walk.

"Okay here are the rules. You have to hold our hands. No running off. This is a big and crowded place. We don't want either of you getting lost." Jade said as the girls nodded and held hands with Jade and Tori.

They walked past entertainers and went through shops. In one shop Jade and Tori bought the girls a pair of sunglasses each. They were both aviators but Kyleigh's temples were neon green whereas Skyler's were hot pink. They were walking when Skyler tugged on Tori's hand.

"What sweetie?" Tori asked as they all stopped and went off to the side.

"What dhem people doing?" She asked and pointed to a group of performers juggling different items.

"They're juggling. We can stay and watch their performance if you want." Tori said as Skyler nodded vigorously. "Alright."

They walked over to the crowd that were watching the jugglers and Jade and Tori held Kyleigh and Skyler in their arms so they could see. Kyleigh and Skyler watched in amazement and when the show was over they whined. Jade and Tori gave the girls dollars to put in the hat that the jugglers were holding out and continued their walk. As they walked the girls saw a painter that was doing portraits.

"Can we do that momma?" Kyleigh asked looking up at Jade.

"Sure but it might take him awhile to paint it. Are you sure you can sit still?" Jade asked as the woman that does the portraits come over.

"If she really wants to do it, I can sketch you guys real quick and snap a picture and paint from that." The woman said kindly as Jade thought about it.

"If it's okay with you, I don't see why not." Jade said as Kyleigh and Skyler cheered.

The painter, whose name they found out was Angela, had Jade and Tori sit on her two chairs and had a child on their lap. Angela began sketching the family and then when she finished she took a photo with her digital camera.

"If you want to see what it looks like so far you can." Angela said as Jade and Tori nodded along with the girls.

"It looks fantastic so far." Tori said as Jade nodded.

"Thanks. I should be finished in two to three hours. Here's my card. You can call to see if it's ready." Angela said as she had handed the card to Jade and began to mix some paint.

"You have a card?" Jade asked curious.

"I just do this for fun. I have a shop in Hollywood. Many celebrities come to me for family portraits or original paintings." Angela said as Jade looked impressed.

"We'll be back later." Jade said and she and Tori and the girls walked away.

"Momma can you carry me?" Skyler asked as they left a shop.

"Alright sweetie." Jade said as she picked Skyler up.

"Mommy you carry me pwease." Kyleigh said.

"Sure sweetheart." Tori said as she picked Kyleigh up and they walked off to see more of the entertainers.

They were watching a duo sing when Jade and Tori heard their names being called. They turned and saw their gang of friends. Jade and Tori walked over to see them.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing here?" Tori asked as they began to walk toward some picnic tables.

"Just walking around." Beck said from his place at the table with his girlfriend, Emily.

"Oh my gosh! Today was the day you got the girls permanently." Cat said noticing the girls in Jade and Tori's arms.

"Yeah. Girls say hi to everybody." Tori said and the girls waved and said a soft 'hello'.

"How long have you guys been here?" Andre asked as he took a sip of his slushee.

"Uh maybe an hour or two. We had lunch at the Olive Bargain and then the girls wanted to come here." Jade said as Kyleigh and Skyler jumped at the chance to tell their "Aunts" and "Uncles" about having big girl desserts for eating their broccoli.

"Alright girls we're near the games and rides. Do you want to do anything?" Tori asked as both girls nodded.

Jade and Tori invited the others to tag along with them and they agreed. Kyleigh and Skyler wanted to do everything. The gang took turns winning the girls toys from the games. Jade made sure that if the girls wanted the same toy that they each got one. They played their way through all the games and made it to the rides.

"Can we go on the ponies?" Kyleigh asked pointing to the merry go round.

"Sure. Who do you want to ride it with you?" Tori asked as both girls thought hard.

"You and momma." They replied together.

Jade and Tori asked their friends if they'd hold their things while they took the girls on the merry go round. They went on and the girls had fun. They moved on through the rides and Cat would sneak the girls cotton candy when Jade and Tori either weren't looking or were on a ride the girls didn't want to go on. When they finished through the rides they decided to walk on the beach for a little bit. Jade and Tori noticed the girls were a little over hyper and guessed Cat had been giving them sugar.

They all watched as Cat was being chased by Kyleigh and Skyler. Jade and Tori were taking pictures of the scene when Angela came up to them.

"Kyleigh and Skyler come here for a minute." Tori yelled as she watched the girls now being chased by Cat.

"Here's the finished portrait." Angela said as she turned the canvas around.

The girls gasped and Jade and Tori smiled at the sight of their family they had made. The others told Angela that it was good work and Jade, Tori, and the girls said they loved it. Jade wrote Angela a check telling her to charge her for what she'd normally charge and told Angela that she'd be telling people about her business. Angela thanked them and walked off back to her booth.

"Mommy I hungwy." Kyleigh said to Tori as Skyler nodded to Jade.

"Alright how about we pick up some pizzas on the way home?" Jade asked as the girls nodded.

"Can Auntie Cat, Uncle Andre, and Uncle Robbie come?" Kyleigh asked and Tori nodded.

"What about Uncle Beck and Emily?" Skyler asked as Jade nodded.

"You might want to ask them first though." Jade said as the girls asked,

"Will you?"

The gang laughed and nodded to the girls. Kyleigh and Skyler jumped up and down until Jade and Tori told them to calm down. They ordered the pizzas and they all walked out to their cars. Cat and Andre offered to get the pizzas while the others went on to Jade and Tori's house. When they got to Jade and Tori's house the girls wanted to eat outside so they could play on their swing set.

"Sure. Go run and play now until Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre get here." Jade said shooing the girls off to the monstrosity they called a swing set.

"Damn. Did you buy a big enough swing set?" Beck asked as they sat at the outdoor table.

"Shut up. The smiles on their faces when they saw it was unforgettable." Jade said.

Sure the company they ordered from had smaller models, but Jade wanted to make up for the girls bad start at life. It had just about everything a kid could want to play on. Tori was a little mad about the swing set but that changed when the girls spent the entire day playing on it.

"Pizza has arrived!" Andre shouted inside the house.

"Outside Andre!" Tori yelled and Jade went to get Kyleigh and Skyler from the swing set.

Dinner went by quickly and the girls wanted to go back and play. Tori told them they needed to wait a little bit or they could get sick. They pouted and the others distracted them. When the girls were allowed to go play they asked their "Auntie Cat" to come along. After watching the girls and Cat, the others joined in.

"Owie!" Kyleigh cried tears already streaming down her face.

"Ky stay there. Momma is coming." Jade said rushing down the yard to get Kyleigh from the swinging climbing tower.

"Let's go up to the house and check you over." Jade said picking Kyleigh up carefully.

"Mommy I don't want to play anymore. I want to go check on KyKy." Skyler said to Tori, who had been pushing Skyler on the swing.

"Alright." Tori said carrying Skyler up to the house.

"Momma is KyKy okay?" Skyler asked Jade when they were inside the house in the kitchen.

"She's fine sweetheart. She didn't even bleed. She just fell on the knees and it hurt." Jade said as she set Kyleigh on the floor.

"KyKy I sorry you fell." Skyler said before she gave her sister a hug.

"I'm okay Sky. Momma kiss it and made it better." Kyleigh said as Tori awed at the scene.

"Is everything okay?" Beck asked as he and the others came in the kitchen.

"Yeah but it's time for baths for two little girls and then it's bedtime." Tori said as the girls whined.

"Well we're all going to head out. Bye my beautiful nieces." Beck said as he hugged each of them and Emily did so too.

"Bye girls." Robbie said hugging them as well.

"Goodbye little reds." Andre said hugging them.

"Bye Ky and Sky. Hey that rhymes." Cat giggled and hugged the girls.

"Bye." The girls said as Tori showed the gang out.

Jade started their bath routine and Tori joined them when she said 'goodbye' to the gang. After bath time, Jade and Tori helped the girls into some pajamas. Kyleigh wore a white long sleeve shirt with a little cupcake on it and turquoise pants with white hearts on them. Skyler wore a grey long sleeve shirt with a little dog on it and pink pants with white polka dots on them.

Jade and Tori helped the girls into their beds and tucked them in with their stuffed toys and blanket they slept with. As Jade and Tori kissed the girls goodnight Skyler asked,

"Will you sing us a song?"

"Alright. What do you want to hear?"

"The wild horse one." Kyleigh said and Skyler agreed.

Jade and Tori nodded and began to sing _'__Wild__Horses__' _by The Rolling Stones. By the end of the song the girls were asleep. Jade and Tori gave them each one more kiss goodnight before they left the room leaving it open just a bit.

"It's been a long day." Jade said as they went to their room.

"Yeah and I can't wait to have another one. As long as my girls are happy I don't care how tired I am."

"You're so cheesy but I love you. I can't wait to have another day like this either." Jade said kissing Tori.

"I love you too. Let's just cuddle tonight." Tori said as they dressed for bed.

"Okay." Jade said as she pulled the covers down and got in bed along with Tori.

They cuddled closely and fell asleep in each others arms. In the middle of the night the girls came in claiming nightmares and slept in the middle of Jade and Tori. Jade and Tori gave the girls a kiss on the forehead and went back sleep with their hands held together over the girls.

AN: That's the end of the chapter. I rushed through the boardwalk part partly because I've never been to the Venice boardwalk and I really had no idea where to go with it. BTW, who else loves Liz's cover of _'__Wild__Horses__'_? I can't get enough of it. Review chapter please and follow me on twitter (LisaBeBitchin). Just tell me your from fanfiction so I don't block you. Anyways follow the link to see the things I talked about like the swing set. Seriously follow the link that swing set is so cool. If you have ideas on what the girls and Jade and Tori should do tell me. I may just use it and give you a shoutout. Replace (dot) with..

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/collection?id=1808161


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So life has finally settled again. Just waiting for the shit to start all over again but anyways I'm back and soon fully committed to this story. You can follow me on twitter I'm LisaBeBitchin. Just say you're from fanfiction and maybe I'll give spoilers on there if you guys do. Shall we begin? Yes? No? Oh well I'm going to anyways. :P

2 weeks after the last chapter

"Are you sure they'll be okay? I mean this is the first time they'll be away from us and we're making it an overnight thing as well." Tori said as she and Jade were laying in bed alone.

"Baby quit worrying. I'm sure they'll be fine. They love their Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre. We aren't going out of town or anything so if anything bad happens we can rush over there." Jade said as Tori layed her head in Jade's lap.

"You always know what to say. I love you." Tori said as Jade ran her fingers through Tori's hair.

"I know. I love you too." Jade said as she leaned down to kiss Tori on the lips.

"Eww gross!" Two little voices giggled and then joined Jade and Tori on the bed.

"Gross huh? What about this?" Jade said nudging Tori.

All of a sudden Jade and Tori began to kiss both Kyleigh and Skyler all over their faces. The girls erupted in giggles and squeals and soon wanted it to stop. Jade and Tori obliged and Kyleigh crawled into Jade's lap as Skyler crawled into Tori's.

"I love you momma." Kyleigh said to Jade.

"I love you too Ky bear." Jade said to Kyleigh.

"I love you mommy." Skyler said to Tori.

"I love you too Sky." Tori said to Skyler.

"I love you mommy." Kyleigh said to Tori.

"I love you too KyKy." Tori said to Kyleigh.

"I love you momma." Skyler said to Jade.

"I love you too Sky Blue." Jade said to Skyler.

"Come on girls. We have to get you dressed for the day." Tori said herding the girls off the bed.

"We also need to p-a-c-k for t-h-e-m." Jade said spelling 'pack' and 'them'.

"Do you know what momma spelled?" Kyleigh asked Skyler as she shook her head. "Me neither."

"Come on sweeties let's pick out an outfit." Tori said as they went inside the girl's room and went to their closet.

"I want this one." Skyler said holding out a sky blue and white racerback tank top with 'All you need is love' on it and a pair of blue plaid shorts.

"Okay. Go and see momma to help you get dressed." Tori said sending Skyler over to Jade with her outfit.

"What about you Miss Ky?" Tori asked as Kyleigh held out a white and pink racerback tank top with 'Love' on it and a pair of pink plaid shorts. "Sure sweets. Let's get you changed."

Jade finished dressing Skyler first and put on a white pair of socks and put her sky blue converses on. Then Jade gave Tori Kyleigh's white pair of socks and her pink converses. When Tori finished dressing Kyleigh, Jade sent the girls to go play in their playroom. They waited until they heard the girls laughter and going down the slide in their indoor playset.

"Here's Skyler's bag. You pack her's while I pack Kyleigh's." Jade said to Tori who nodded.

Jade and Tori had already planned what the girls would wear so they just had to pack them in the girl's backpacks. Jade packed Kyleigh's black Roxy flip flops first. Then she packed her purple and white striped Roxy skirt with matching grey Roxy top. Finally she added Kyleigh's white long sleeve top and pant pajama set with cupcakes on them and her purple softy blanket and her pillow doll, Pillow.

Tori packed the same way but Skyler's flip flops were, her skirt was blue and white striped and her top was a pale pink. Skyler's cupcake pajamas were a turquoise solid top with a cupcake and 'Sweet & Sleepy' on it and the pants had polka dots on them. Skyler's softy blanket was cream colored and her pillow doll was different and named Crumbs. They zipped up the bags and set them on Kyleigh's bunk and went to go get the girls from the playroom.

"Girls come on. It's time to go." Tori said as the girls shot out of the slide one last time.

"Where we going?" Skyler asked as they left the room and Tori closed the door.

"To Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre's house." Tori said as the girls squealed and ran off to their room.

"Why are there bags on KyKy's bed?" Skyler asked as Jade and Tori joined the girls in their room.

"You and Kyleigh are going to spend the night with Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre." Jade said as both girls looked confused.

"Are you and mommy gonna be there too?" Kyleigh asked softly as she went over to Jade, who pulled her onto her lap.

"No. Mommy and I are going to be here." Jade said as tears fell from Kyleigh's eyes.

"But I want you and mommy to be there." Kyleigh said as Skyler threw in,

"Yeah me too."

"You'll have tons of fun with Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre. You won't even miss momma and I."

"But you won't come back just like the bad people." Kyleigh said sobbing and gripping Jade tightly.

"Ky bear I promise you that mommy and I will come back. It's just one night and then mommy and I will be over to Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre's when you wake up." Jade said as she wiped Kyleigh's eyes of tears.

"You promise?" Kyleigh sniffled.

"I promise. Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre can call us if you really need to." Jade said as Tori was promising Skyler as well.

"Can Lily come too?" Kyleigh asked.

"Yes. Skyler you can bring Snow as well." Jade said as Skyler climbed up to her bunk and Kyleigh went over to her bunk.

The girls grabbed their stuffed animals and Jade and Tori led them downstairs carrying their backpacks. Jade and Tori put the girls into their carseats and put their backpacks on the floor in front of their seats. Then Jade drove them over to Cat and Andre's. Jade and Tori planned to hang out with Cat and Andre until after lunch when the girls would go down for a little nap.

Cat greeted them with hugs and Andre did as well. The West-Vega family was led further inside the home and they sat in the living room and chatted awhile. They decided to go swimming and eat burgers and chips. Jade, Tori, Cat, and the girls went upstairs to change. Cat had a bright pink bikini on as did Tori and Jade except theirs were red and black. Kyleigh's suit was a black Nike tankini with pink and Skyler's was blue with a lighter blue. Andre came out in his black and white checkerboard trunks.

"Cat do you have the girl's floaties?" Tori asked as they went out back to the pool.

"Yeah. They should be in shed near the grill." Cat said as she and all the adults went over to the shed.

"Look Ky. There's the rainbow ball we played with last time. Come on let's play." Skyler said as Kyleigh nodded.

They played with the ball until Skyler threw it to hard and it went in the pool. The girls looked at the adults, who were still digging around in the shed and went toward the edge of the pool. The ball was close to the edge.

"Ky reach out and grab the ball." Skyler said nudging Kyleigh toward the pool's edge.

"Why me?"

"Cause you was apposed catch it and you didn't." Skyler said as Kyleigh nodded.

Kyleigh got closer to the edge and reached out her hand. She leaned a bit to stretch further and touched the ball. Her touch didn't help but make the ball go further out in the pool. Kyleigh tried to stretch out further but slipped and fell in the pool. Kyleigh went under the water and began to thrash around.

"MOMMY! MOMMA!" Skyler yelled and went to the adults. "KyKy fell in the pool." Jade and Tori ran over to the pool and saw little Kyleigh trying to stay above water.

Jade dove into the water and got Kyleigh in her arms. She swam to the edge of the pool and handed her to Tori. Then she got out herself. Kyleigh coughed up some water and sobbed into Tori. Skyler was with Cat and Andre sobbing also. Jade and Tori waited for the girls to calm down and then Jade said calmly,

"What happened? You know better than to go near the pool by yourself."

"I was trying to get the ball from the pool. I thought I could reach it but I couldn't and I fell in." Kyleigh said softly through sniffles.

"Go sit in time out." Jade said and Kyleigh got off of Tori's lap and walked over to the time out area by the jacuzzi.

"Momma it wasn't KyKy's fault. It was mine. We was frowing it and then the ball went into the pool. I told KyKy she had to get it cause she was apposed to catch it." Skyler said as Jade and Tori looked at her.

"Go sit on the lounger. You're in time out as well." Jade said as Skyler nodded and walked over to the lounger.

"I found them!" Cat exclaimed showing Jade and Tori the two sets of purple water wings.

"That's great but both girls are on a time out." Jade said as she rubbed Tori's back.

"Okay." Cat said and Andre led her over to the jacuzzi.

"Maybe we should just take them home." Tori said softly looking up at Jade.

"No Tori. Kyleigh's fine. We didn't have to do CPR. How about we see how they behave after their time outs? If after lunch you want to take them home we'll reschedule this little sleepover plan. Okay?" Jade asked and Tori nodded. "Go relax in the jacuzzi. I'll watch the girls on their timeouts."

"Okay." Tori said before she kissed Jade on the lips and joined Cat and Andre in the jacuzzi.

Ten minutes passed and Jade went over to Kyleigh first. She led Kyleigh away from the jacuzzi and took her to the outside table and chair set.

"Do you understand why you were put on timeout?" Jade asked and Kyleigh nodded and said,

"I played near the pool and I knowed I'm not apposed to do it."

"Yes you're right. What happened in the pool is very serious. Really bad things could've happened if you fell in and no one was around. Never do it again or the punishment will be a spanking." Jade said as Kyleigh nodded.

"I promise momma. I sorry I disabeyed you."

"All is forgiven sweetie. Go ask mommy to put your water wings on." Jade said as she gave Kyleigh a hug and a kiss.

Jade watched Kyleigh go and then headed to Skyler. She sat beside Skyler on the lounger and said,

"Do you understand why you were put on timeout?"

"I played near the pool and I knowed I'm not apposed to." Skyler said softly looking at Jade.

"Yes you're right. Playing near the pool without an adult is very dangerous. If you hadn't been there really bad things could've happened to Kyleigh. The same goes for if you had done what Kyleigh did. Never do it again or the punishment will be a spanking." Jade said and Skyler nodded.

"I promise momma. I sorry I disabeyed you." Skyler said.

"All is forgiven sweetie. Let's go get your water wings on and then we'll all go swimming." Jade said as she gave Skyler a hug and a kiss.

When the girls had their water wings on, they wanted to go down the slide. Jade got in the pool to wait at the bottom and Tori led them up to the top. The girls went down one at a time, Skyler going first. Jade caught them and would swim them to edge to let them go again. After two times Kyleigh didn't want to go down anymore.

"Momma I don't wanna go down again." Kyleigh said as Jade was swimming her to the side.

"Well what do you want to do?" Jade asked as she set her on the edge of the pool and Jade stayed in front of her.

"I want to learn to swim." Kyleigh said softly as Andre took Jade's place of catching Skyler as she went down the slide.

"Well I guess I could teach you to doggy paddle but how about mommy and I sign you and Skyler up for swim lessons. Okay?" Jade asked and Kyleigh nodded. "Alright we'll go to the shallow end." Jade said and carried Kyleigh to the shallow end of the pool.

Jade began to teach Kyleigh when Skyler wanted to learn too. So Andre carried her over to Jade and Kyleigh and waited for Tori or Cat to come over. Tori reached them first and took Skyler from Andre. Together with the help of Cat, Jade and Tori taught Kyleigh and Skyler to doggie paddle. Jade told Tori about signing the girls up for swim lessons and Tori agreed not wanting to risk either of the girls to drown. Andre had gotten out of the pool when Tori took Skyler so he could start grilling lunch.

"Lunch is ready!" He called as he turned off the grill and carried the plate full of food to the table.

Everyone got out of the pool and dried off. When they were dry they sat down at the table and ate. Jade had Kyleigh in her lap since she wasn't tall enough to see. Tori had Skyler in her lap for the same reason. Lunch went by with laughter and chatting. When they finished Cat and Andre cleaned of the table and took the dishes inside.

Jade and Tori took the girls inside and they all got changed into the clothes they came in. Jade and Tori could see that the girls needed a nap and that meant telling the girls they wouldn't be there when they got up from their naps.

"Alright sweeties time to lay down for a nap." Tori said as she got the girls comfort items from their bags.

"Okay." The girls said together and climbed into the full size bed that was in the room they'd be sleeping in.

When the girls were tucked in and Jade and Tori gave them hugs and kisses, Tori said,

"Now when you get up momma and I won't be here."

"But I don't want you to go." Kyleigh cried and Skyler cried out,

"Yeah. I want you and momma to stay."

"We talked about this. Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre want to spend time with you. You're gonna have lots of fun after your nap and until your bedtime." Jade said as the girls still cried.

"We promised you we'd come back and we mean it. If after we leave and you don't have fun or really want to come home Auntie Cat or Uncle Andre will call us and we'll come get you." Tori said and the girls nodded.

"Now do you want us to sing _'__Wild__Horses__'_ to you?" Jade asked as she Tori wiped the tears from the girls eyes and they nodded.

Jade and Tori sang the song until the end, even though the girls were already asleep. Then they gave them each one more kiss and left the room silently. Jade and Tori said their 'goodbyes' to Cat and Andre and drove home. The ride was quiet and neither girl spoke. Both were lost in their thoughts of wondering if the sleepover was to soon for the girls. Only time would tell.

AN: So I know it's been awhile but life is more important than the worlds we create on fanfiction. Anyway I think I'm back so enjoy the updates. It was my mom's idea to have one of the girls to fall in. I was asking her about the floaties for your arms when she asked, "Oh is one of the girls gonna fall in?" I told her 'no' and she said, "Oh your story's boring." She was kidding but I liked the idea and it was able to show Jori disciplining the girls. DON'T COMMENT ON HOW THE GIRLS WERE DISCIPLINED! Follow the link although I'm having problems so if any of you know how to help please tell me in a review or PM me. If the link isn't whole put polyvore dot com and a slash in front of it when you go to it. If you have any suggestions tell me in a review or you can PM me.

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/collection?id=1842259


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE R&R!

Okay so I know I haven't updated in awhile but it's because of reasons. Currently my home life is turned upside down from one of my older sisters moving in. She's comes with her two children of ages 2 and 3 months. Her ex-bf is a complete dick. He cheated and is now living with the whore and her get this her four children and roommate/whatever. She hadn't been able to see them for a month and she just got to see them again after her daughter's check up appointment on her heart murmur, if that's what it's called or spelled. Her heart has a hole or something. Anyway before I go completely into the whole ordeal which I'm so thinking of turning it into a story so look out for that. They came up with an idea of switching the kids each week, he keeps them one and her the next. A stupid way if you ask me but not my decision. Her ex sent them over to us this week with my niece's car seat infested with german roaches. She's decided not to send them back to him so I know that will keep me from updating. My sister is also trying to file for custody and those papers are kicking her ass. This will be one expensive battle to fight but so worth it for my nephew and niece. Any of those who have fought for your kids or your parents fought over you, I truly feel for you and hope it made or makes you stronger. Anyway another reason completely aside from my home problems I'm wanting to make the twins not twins. Skyler has been the oldest in my mind since I started this story and I feel like I want her to be a few years older than Kyleigh, which this character is named after my niece the 3 month old I talked about. Do you guys have a problem with me completely rewriting this story? I only write this because I'm stuck at what to write for them and I come up with ideas that work if one of them is older than the other by a few years. I'm in the process of planning the next chapter but it's coming slow because I want Skyler older. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW TO THIS AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION. I'm not one to beg for reviews but when I ask for opinions I only get a few. So as said before PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE R&R!

Alright so the rewrite is on the way. My question to you all now is should I replace the old chapters with the new? Should I just leave the old and just post the new onto The West-Vegas? Or should I start a whole new story called The West-Vegas Rewrite? The old chapters are being typed up as soon as I post this. So get me your opinions in reviews or PM me. Also look out for two new stories. They're being planned out as well. Follow me on twitter my name is LisaBeBitchin. Drop a line out that you're from fanfiction and I'll follow you back. So I think that's about it except for those of you who have wished my family and I luck and keeping us in your prayers there's nothing I could say except THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your understanding of that and my not updating regularly make you so awesome. Well I must wrap this up cause my little Kyleigh has woken up.


	7. REWRITTEN Chapter 1

AN: This is my rewrite of The West-Vegas. Jade and and Tori are 24. Skyler is 5 and Kyleigh is 3. There will be another AN down below. Now onto The West-Vegas.

"Tor. It's time to go." Jade said to her wife.

"Kay. I'm coming." Tori said following Jade down the stairs and out to their Escalade.

As Jade drove to their destination she'd glance at Tori. Tori sat in her seat looking out the window and wringing her hands.

"What are you nervous about babe?" Jade asked as she stopped at a stoplight.

"What if they don't like us or our home?" Tori said in a soft tone like she was going to cry.

"We already know that they like us and the house. They never wanted to leave early when they'd spend the nights with us. Stop worrying." Jade said as the light turned green.

"It's hard not to worry. I just don't want them to change their mind." Tori said and Jade nodded in understanding.

Little Kyleigh Marie Jackson and Skyler Blue Jackson were angels that were sent to them. They had been in the process of adopting since they were 22. When they turned 24, they'd been approved and a couple had chosen them to take their baby. They were excited. They had everything ready and then the baby was on it's way.

They immediately went to the hospital and waited. Their baby was a little boy. He was going to be named Henry David West. It was when they went to get their little Henry that they were told the couple had changed their minds. Jade was furious and Tori was devastated.

Their friends Andre, Beck, Cat, and Robbie helped them grieve the loss. When Jade and Tori could no longer bear to look at Henry's nursery, Andre and Beck offered to take everything down and get rid of it all. Jade and Tori thanked them and slowly went back to their old life.

It was months later when they received a call from the agency about Skyler and Kyleigh. Kyleigh was a 3 year old little girl with light red hair one with curls and big brown eyes and Skyler was Kyleigh's 5 year old big sister that had light red hair with slightly curly hair and big brown eyes. Their parents neglected and abused them. Then they just left one night and left Kyleigh and Skyler there alone. Kyleigh and Skyler's parents were caught but committed suicide in prison. Jade was furious at the thought of Kyleigh and Skyler's parents and Tori cried.

Meeting Kyleigh and Skyler had gone great. At first they had been scared but warmed up to Jade and Tori. They had decided then that they'd adopt Kyleigh and Skyler and began the process. It had gone faster than their first time and that's what brought them to Safe Haven Home for Children.

"We're here." Jade said as she parked the SUV.

"Let's go get our daughters." Tori said with a smile and Jade nodded.

They went in and found Kyleigh and Skyler waiting on the stairs. Kyleigh and Skyler ran to them and Jade and Tori gave them hugs and kisses. The headmistress of the home, Mrs. Cod greeted them and brought them into her office.

"Please sit." Mrs. Cod said as Jade and Tori did so and Kyleigh got on Tori's lap and Skyler on Jade's lap.

"I just need you two to sign a few papers and then you may take Kyleigh and Skyler to their new home." Mrs. Cod said as she sat at her desk and put some papers out.

Jade and Tori quickly signed the papers and they were free to take Kyleigh and Skyler to their home for good. Tori carried Kyleigh out to the Escalade and put her in her pink and brown booster seat with butterflies on it. Jade held Skyler's hand and the two bags of belongings that Kyleigh and Skyler had out to the SUV and buckled Skyler into her booster seat that matched Kyleigh's. Then they began the journey to their house.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Tori said as Jade drove through the open gates that protected their house from the paparazzi.

"Yay!" Kyleigh and Skyler cheered from the back.

"Let's get you two settled in and then we can decide what to do." Tori said and the girls nodded.

Jade and Tori got out and opened the doors to the back and got one of the girls from their seats. Jade once again grabbed the girl's bags and they headed inside as a family.

AN: Not much changed except the girls not being twins. The rest of the chapters that were already done should be noticeably different. The girls are going to have separate bedrooms. Also the link below isn't any different. I hope you enjoy the rewrite. So go and review. Reviews are like soft baked peanut butter cookies. Ideas are always welcome and come follow me on Twitter. I'm LisaBeBitchin. Just drop a line that you're from fanfiction. I'll follow you back.

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/collection_for_west-vegas/collection?id=1776280


	8. REWRITTEN Chapter 2

AN: This chapter 2 rewritten. I lied in chapter 1's rewritten chapter. Skyler and Kyleigh will still share a room for the time being. I do plan on having them to be in separate rooms so bare with me. Also the Venice BoardWalk idea is going to change.

"Are we Wests now?" Skyler asked as they went upstairs.

"No. You are West-Vegas now." Jade said as they reached the second floor and began their journey to the end of the hall.

"Can we call you our mommies now?" Kyleigh asked as they stopped outside a white door with a 'K' and an 'S' on it.

"You can call us whatever you want to sweetie." Tori said as the two girls nodded.

Jade opened the door to Kyleigh and Skyler's room and the girls ran for their bunk bed. When Jade and Tori first showed it to them, they thought it was cool that it was shaped like a house. Tori was worried that the girls would fight over who got the top and who got the bottom. Jade had told her not to worry so much and Jade had been right. Skyler begged for the top and Kyleigh begged for the bottom. The room was a very pale yellow and had a big window seat that looked like a couch. When they showed the girls the completed room they squealed so loud they put Cat's squeal to shame.

"Momma!" Kyleigh exclaimed and hugged Jade's legs while Skyler exclaimed,

"Mommy!" and hugged Tori's legs.

"You like all the new toys, don't you?" Jade asked as the girls nodded.

"Let's unpack the two of you and we can decide what to do." Tori said as she put their bags on the window seat.

In one bag there were Kyleigh and Skyler's clothes. In the other bag there were the few toys Jade and Tori had gotten them while they waited for the papers to go through. Kyleigh had a purple softy blanket with a bear attached to it, a lilac hippo, and a Lalaloopsy Pillow Featherbed soft doll. Skyler had a cream softy blanket with a bear attached to it, a cream kitty, and a Lalaloopsy Crumbs Sugar Cookie soft doll.

"Alright once these clothes are in drawers, we'll be able to have some fun." Tori said as she began handing things to Jade.

"Otay mommy!" The girls said together and giggled.

While Jade and Tori put the clothes away, Kyleigh and Skyler set their blanket and stuffed toys on their beds. When the girls finished, they went back to the window seat and climbed on top to sit. Jade and Tori finished a little while later and sat beside the girls.

"Well since it's near lunch time how about we go out for lunch?" Tori asked and the girls nodded excitedly.

"Where would you like to eat?" Jade asked as the girls thought for a moment.

"The Olive Bargain." Skyler said and Kyleigh nodded.

"Alright." Jade said as she stood up.

"Momma can we wear our new cwothes out?" Kyleigh asked.

"Sure sweetheart. Do you know what you want to wear?" Jade asked as she knelt in front of the girls to be eye level with them.

Kyleigh and Skyler nodded and went to the closet. Kyleigh picked a yellow butterfly smocked top with yellow and pink plaid shorts and a pair of pink jelly sandals. Skyler chose a similar outfit except hers was an orange heart smocked top with pink plaid shorts and a pair of orange jelly shoes. Jade and Tori helped them change and then they were all set to leave.

Jade drove them to the Olive Bargain and found a parking space. As Jade and Tori stepped out of their SUV, the paparazzi began taking pictures. The paparazzi kept their distance since Jade sent them a glare. Jade got Kyleigh out of the SUV while Tori helped Skyler out. The girls knew about the paparazzi and stayed close to their moms.

"You two were great. Always remember to stay near us when the 'p' people are around." Jade said as the girls nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Is it just 4 or are others joining?" A hostess named Susan asked.

"No. It's just us." Jade said as she held Kyleigh and Skyler's hands.

"Right this way." Susan said as she led them into dining area.

"Is this okay?" Susan asked as they came to a table that was less populated by customers.

"It's great. Thank you so much." Tori said as she helped Skyler into the booth.

"You're welcome. Wendy your server will be out in a moment." Susan said as Jade had gotten Kyleigh into the booth. "I love your music and movies." She said before Jade and Tori nodded their thanks and she left the table.

"Momma the 'p' people are still outside." Skyler said as they all turned to look.

"They don't have anything better do sweetie." Jade said as they all turned back to see a woman with curly black hair headed toward them.

"Hi I'm Wendy and I'll be your server. What would you like to drink?" The woman asked them.

"I'll have a diet coke." Tori said.

"Same for me and the kids will have Sprite." Jade said as Wendy wrote it down.

"I'll be back with your drinks." Wendy said before walking away.

As they waited for their drinks, they discussed what the girls wanted. Tori read them the kiddie menu and Skyler asked,

"Can we have the chicken tenders and pasta?"

"Sure you can. You'll also get some veggies on the side." Jade said.

"Okay. Can we draw on the paper now?" Skyler asked and Jade nodded.

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" Wendy asked as she passed out their drinks.

"We're ready to order. I'll have the chicken scampi and the girls will have the chicken tenders and pasta with broccoli on the side." Tori said as Wendy wrote it down and then turned to Jade.

"I'll have the seafood alfredo." Jade said before handing Wendy all the menus and Wendy left the table. "The shrimp better not have tails."

Tori laughed and Jade playfully glared at her. Kyleigh and Skyler were busy coloring away on their menus to notice that the food was taking a long time. Jade was playing on her phone as was Tori when Wendy arrived with their food.

"Here we are. Sorry about the wait." Wendy said as she handed the food out. "Do you need any refills?" She asked as they all nodded. "I'll be right out with those."

They all ate their lunches with no problem except for one. Kyleigh and Skyler didn't want to eat their broccoli.

"Alright here's the deal, if you eat all the broccoli you can have a dessert from mommy and mine's menu. If you eat half you can have a dessert from the kiddie menu. The choice is yours girls." Jade said.

"Pwomise?" They questioned in unison.

"Promise." Jade said and watched as the girls began to eat their broccoli.

The girls ate all of their broccoli and true to her word, Jade let them have a dessert from the adult menu. They all chose to have the black tie mousse cake. In the end Jade and Tori had to wipe off Kyleigh and Skyler's faces but they looked to cute covered in chocolate mousse.

"So what would you ladies like to do next?" Tori asked as they waited for their check to come.

"Can we go to the beach?" Skyler asked as Jade and Tori tried not to laugh.

"I don't see why not." Tori said as Wendy handed them the check.

"Alright are we all ready to leave?" Jade asked as she left a tip on the table.

"I need to go potty." Kyleigh said as Skyler said,

"Me too."

"Alright. I can do a potty break and you can pay the check." Tori said as she held both girls hands and walked off to the bathroom.

Jade paid the check and went into the bathroom to check on Tori and the girls. As she rounded the corner she heard Skyler ask,

"Are you and momma gonna treat us like are old parents?"

"No. Momma and I will never treat you and Ky like that." Tori said as Jade came round the corner so Tori and Skyler would see her.

"Are yous gonna leabe us all wone one night?" Kyleigh asked softly looking at both Jade and Tori with watery eyes.

"Never sweetie." Jade said and wrapped Kyleigh in her arms as Tori did the same to Skyler.

After a few moments, they decided to hit the road for Venice beach. They got settled in the SUV and Jade began to drive to Venice. Ten minutes into the ride Kyleigh and Skyler fell asleep in their booster seats. Jade and Tori enjoyed the silence and continued to Venice. When they reached the beach, Jade and Tori began to wake the girls.

"Girlies time to wake up. We're at the beach." Tori said as she and Jade nudged the girls.

"We're at the beach already?" Skyler asked with her voice laced with sleep.

"Yeah. So wake up and we can walk around." Jade said as Kyleigh opened her eyes.

"Carry me pwease?" Kyleigh asked and Jade nodded and saw Tori holding Skyler's hand.

AN: Okay so I stopped it there because I wanted the whole beach trip to be in the next chapter. I'm always open to your opinions. As always review the chapter please so I know if you like, love, or hate. Also follow me on twitter. I'm LisaBeBitchin. I do follow backs. Just drop a line that you're from fanfiction. Nothing changed on the link. As always follow the link to see the things I talk about, like, the girls outfits. Replace (dot) with..

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/collection?id=1797942


	9. REWRITTEN Chapter 3

Jade, Tori and Skyler began walking to the beach. When they reached the sand Jade set Kyleigh down to walk.

"Okay here are the rules. You have to hold our hands. No running off. This is a big and crowded place. We don't want either of you getting lost." Jade said as the girls nodded and held hands with Jade and Tori.

They walked along the shoreline until they found a not so crowded place to stay. They were near a swim shop and they went to go get towels and swimsuits. Jade and Tori found the girls a swimsuit that they liked and then got them the same beach towel. Kyleigh had a green and black tankini set and Skyler's was a pink and navy blue tankini. They're towel was green with ladybugs on them.

Jade found a black gold metal push-up halter top with bikini bottoms. Her towel was blue and white striped. Tori found a blue leopard print bikini and her towel was like Jade's except it was pink and white. In the shop Jade and Tori bought the girls a pair of sunglasses each. They were both aviators but Kyleigh's temples were neon green whereas Skyler's were hot pink. Tori also found a beach bag to put their clothes in. It was blue and white striped. They paid for their stuff and went to the changing area. Skyler went into a stall by herself and Kyleigh tugged on Tori's arm.

"Do you need help with your swimsuit Ky?" Tori asked as Jade went into a stall.

"Yes pwease." She said and Tori nodded.

Tori took Kyleigh into a family stall and helped Kyleigh change into her swimsuit. When Kyleigh was changed, Tori sent her out to stand with Jade and Skyler. Jade grabbed the beach bag and put her and Skyler's clothes inside of it. Tori didn't take long before coming out and putting her clothes inside the bag as well.

They headed back to their spot and rented beach chairs and an umbrella. Jade and Tori setup while the girls played with the sand. When everything was set up, the girls wanted to go out to the water. Jade held Kyleigh's hand as Tori held Skyler's and they made their way out to the water.

"No momma. It too cold." Kyleigh cried when her toes touched the water.

"Come on, I'll hold you." Jade said and picked Kyleigh up.

Jade continued to go into the water and Kyleigh saw how much fun Skyler was having and wanted to be put down. Jade did and watched Kyleigh try to make her way to Tori and Skyler. Kyleigh's little body would be hit with a wave and go backwards.

"Momma you take me to mommy and skywer?" Kyleigh asked and Jade nodded and carried her over to Tori and Skyler.

They played in the water until they were wrinkly. Jade carried Kyleigh up to their area and Tori held Skyler's hand. Jade dried Kyleigh off and Tori helped Skyler to do so as well. Then Jade and Tori dried off and they took the girls back to the changing area to change back into their clothes. When they finished, Kyleigh saw a lady doing portraits on the boardwalk.

"Can we do that momma?" Kyleigh asked looking up at Jade.

"Sure but it might take him awhile to paint it. Are you sure you can sit still?" Jade asked as the woman that does the portraits come over.

"If she really wants to do it, I can sketch you guys real quick and snap a picture and paint from that." The woman said kindly as Jade thought about it.

"If it's okay with you, I don't see why not." Jade said as Kyleigh and Skyler cheered.

The painter, whose name they found out was Angela, had Jade and Tori sit on her two chairs and had a child on their lap. Angela began sketching the family and then when she finished she took a photo with her digital camera.

"If you want to see what it looks like so far you can." Angela said as Jade and Tori nodded along with the girls.

"It looks fantastic so far." Tori said as Jade nodded.

"Thanks. I should be finished in two to three hours. Here's my card. You can call to see if it's ready." Angela said as she had handed the card to Jade and began to mix some paint.

"You have a card?" Jade asked curious.

"I just do this for fun. I have a shop in Hollywood. Many celebrities come to me for family portraits or original paintings." Angela said as Jade looked impressed.

"We'll be back later." Jade said and she and Tori and the girls walked away.

"Momma can you carry me?" Skyler asked as they left a shop.

"Alright sweetie." Jade said as she picked Skyler up.

"Mommy you carry me pwease." Kyleigh said.

"Sure sweetheart." Tori said as she picked Kyleigh up and they walked off to see more of the entertainers.

They were watching a duo sing when Jade and Tori heard their names being called. They turned and saw their gang of friends. Jade and Tori walked over to see them.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing here?" Tori asked as they began to walk toward some picnic tables.

"Just walking around." Beck said from his place at the table with his girlfriend, Emily.

"Oh my gosh! Today was the day you got the girls permanently." Cat said noticing the girls in Jade and Tori's arms.

"Yeah. Girls say hi to everybody." Tori said and the girls waved and said a soft 'hello'.

"How long have you guys been here?" Andre asked as he took a sip of his slushee.

"Uh maybe an hour or two. We had lunch at the Olive Bargain and then the girls wanted to come to the beach." Jade said as Kyleigh and Skyler jumped at the chance to tell their "Aunts" and "Uncles" about having big girl desserts for eating their broccoli.

"Alright girls we're near the games and rides. Do you want to do anything?" Tori asked as both girls nodded.

Jade and Tori invited the others to tag along with them and they agreed. Kyleigh and Skyler wanted to do everything. The gang took turns winning the girls toys from the games. Jade made sure that if the girls wanted the same toy that they each got one. They played their way through all the games and made it to the rides.

"Can we go on the ponies?" Kyleigh asked pointing to the merry go round.

"Sure. Who do you want to ride it with you?" Tori asked as both girls thought hard.

"You and momma." They replied together.

Jade and Tori asked their friends if they'd hold their things while they took the girls on the merry go round. They went on and the girls had fun. They moved on through the rides and Cat would sneak the girls cotton candy when Jade and Tori either weren't looking or were on a ride the girls didn't want to go on. When they finished through the rides they decided to walk on the beach again for a little bit. Jade and Tori noticed the girls were a little over hyper and guessed Cat had been giving them sugar.

They all watched as Cat was being chased by Kyleigh and Skyler. Jade and Tori were taking pictures of the scene when Angela came up to them.

"Kyleigh and Skyler come here for a minute." Tori yelled as she watched the girls now being chased by Cat.

"Here's the finished portrait." Angela said as she turned the canvas around.

The girls gasped and Jade and Tori smiled at the sight of their family they had made. The others told Angela that it was good work and Jade, Tori, and the girls said they loved it. Jade wrote Angela a check telling her to charge her for what she'd normally charge and told Angela that she'd be telling people about her business. Angela thanked them and walked off back to her booth.

"Mommy I hungwy." Kyleigh said to Tori as Skyler nodded to Jade.

"Alright how about we pick up some pizzas on the way home?" Jade asked as the girls nodded.

"Can Auntie Cat, Uncle Andre, and Uncle Robbie come?" Kyleigh asked and Tori nodded.

"What about Uncle Beck and Emily?" Skyler asked as Jade nodded.

"You might want to ask them first though." Jade said as the girls asked,

"Will you?"

The gang laughed and nodded to the girls. Kyleigh and Skyler jumped up and down until Jade and Tori told them to calm down. They ordered the pizzas and they all walked out to their cars. Cat and Andre offered to get the pizzas while the others went on to Jade and Tori's house. When they got to Jade and Tori's house the girls wanted to eat outside so they could play on their swing set.

"Sure. Go run and play now until Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre get here." Jade said shooing the girls off to the monstrosity they called a swing set.

"Damn. Did you buy a big enough swing set?" Beck asked as they sat at the outdoor table.

"Shut up. The smiles on their faces when they saw it was unforgettable." Jade said.

Sure the company they ordered from had smaller models, but Jade wanted to make up for the girls bad start at life. It had just about everything a kid could want to play on. Tori was a little mad about the swing set but that changed when the girls spent the entire day playing on it.

"Pizza has arrived!" Andre shouted inside the house.

"Outside Andre!" Tori yelled and Jade went to get Kyleigh and Skyler from the swing set.

Dinner went by quickly and the girls wanted to go back and play. Tori told them they needed to wait a little bit or they could get sick. They pouted and the others distracted them. When the girls were allowed to go play they asked their "Auntie Cat" to come along. After watching the girls and Cat, the others joined in.

"Owie!" Kyleigh cried tears already streaming down her face.

"Ky stay there. Momma is coming." Jade said rushing down the yard to get Kyleigh from the swinging climbing tower.

"Let's go up to the house and check you over." Jade said picking Kyleigh up carefully.

"Mommy I don't want to play anymore. I want to go check on KyKy." Skyler said to Tori, who had been pushing Skyler on the swing.

"Alright." Tori said carrying Skyler up to the house.

"Momma is KyKy okay?" Skyler asked Jade when they were inside the house in the kitchen.

"She's fine sweetheart. She didn't even bleed. She just fell on the knees and it hurt." Jade said as she set Kyleigh on the floor.

"KyKy I'm sorry you fell." Skyler said before she gave her sister a hug.

"I'm kay Sky. Momma kiss it and I better now." Kyleigh said as Tori awed at the scene.

"Is everything okay?" Beck asked as he and the others came in the kitchen.

"Yeah but it's time for baths for two little girls and then it's bedtime." Tori said as the girls whined.

"Well we're all going to head out. Bye my beautiful nieces." Beck said as he hugged each of them and Emily did so too.

"Bye girls." Robbie said hugging them as well.

"Goodbye little reds." Andre said hugging them.

"Bye Ky and Sky. Hey that rhymes." Cat giggled and hugged the girls.

"Bye." The girls said as Tori showed the gang out.

Jade started their bath routine and Tori joined them when she said 'goodbye' to the gang. After bath time, Jade and Tori helped the girls into some pajamas. Kyleigh wore a white long sleeve shirt with a little cupcake on it and turquoise pants with white hearts on them. Skyler wore a grey long sleeve shirt with a little dog on it and pink pants with white polka dots on them.

Jade and Tori helped the girls into their beds and tucked them in with their stuffed toys and blanket they slept with. As Jade and Tori kissed the girls goodnight Skyler asked,

"Will you sing us a song?"

"Alright. What do you want to hear?"

"The wild horse one." Kyleigh said and Skyler agreed.

Jade and Tori nodded and began to sing _'__Wild__Horses__' _by The Rolling Stones. By the end of the song the girls were asleep. Jade and Tori gave them each one more kiss goodnight before they left the room leaving it open just a bit.

"It's been a long day." Jade said as they went to their room.

"Yeah and I can't wait to have another one. As long as my girls are happy I don't care how tired I am."

"You're so cheesy but I love you. I can't wait to have another day like this either." Jade said kissing Tori.

"I love you too. Let's just cuddle tonight." Tori said as they dressed for bed.

"Okay." Jade said as she pulled the covers down and got in bed along with Tori.

They cuddled closely and fell asleep in each others arms. In the middle of the night the girls came in claiming nightmares and slept in the middle of Jade and Tori. Jade and Tori gave the girls a kiss on the forehead and went back sleep with their hands held together over the girls.

AN: That's the end of the chapter. Major change to the link below. Obviously I put the swimsuits and towels. BTW, who else loves Liz's cover of _'__Wild__Horses__'_? I can't get enough of it. I play it in a playlist full of calming songs for my niece Kyleigh to go to sleep. It works everytime. Review chapter please and follow me on twitter. I'm LisaBeBitchin. Just tell me your from fanfiction so I don't block you and I'll follow you back. Anyways follow the link to see the things I talked about like the swing set. Seriously follow the link that swing set is so cool. If you have ideas on what the girls and Jade and Tori should do tell me. I may just use it and give you a shoutout. Replace dot with and actual one.

http:/wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/collection?id=1808161


	10. REWRITTEN Chapter 4

AN: So this is the last rewritten chapter. You can follow me on twitter I'm LisaBeBitchin. Just say you're from fanfiction and I'll follow you back. Remember reviews are like peanut butter cookies to me. PLEASE review. Virtual peanut butter cookies will be sent. Shall we begin? Yes? No? Oh well I'm going to anyways. :P

2 weeks after the last chapter

"Are you sure they'll be okay? I mean this is the first time they'll be away from us and we're making it an overnight thing as well." Tori said as she and Jade were laying in bed alone.

"Baby quit worrying. I'm sure they'll be fine. They love their Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre. We aren't going out of town or anything so if anything bad happens we can rush over there." Jade said as Tori layed her head in Jade's lap.

"You always know what to say. I love you." Tori said as Jade ran her fingers through Tori's hair.

"I know. I love you too." Jade said as she leaned down to kiss Tori on the lips.

"Eww gross!" Two little voices giggled and then joined Jade and Tori on the bed.

"Gross huh? What about this?" Jade said nudging Tori.

All of a sudden Jade and Tori began to kiss both Kyleigh and Skyler all over their faces. The girls erupted in giggles and squeals and soon wanted it to stop. Jade and Tori obliged and Kyleigh crawled into Jade's lap as Skyler crawled into Tori's.

"I love you momma." Kyleigh said to Jade.

"I love you too Ky bear." Jade said to Kyleigh.

"I love you mommy." Skyler said to Tori.

"I love you too Sky." Tori said to Skyler.

"I love you mommy." Kyleigh said to Tori.

"I love you too KyKy." Tori said to Kyleigh.

"I love you momma." Skyler said to Jade.

"I love you too Sky Blue." Jade said to Skyler.

"Come on girls. We have to get you dressed for the day." Tori said herding the girls off the bed.

"We also need to p-a-c-k for t-h-e-m." Jade said spelling 'pack' and 'them'.

"Do you know what momma spelled?" Kyleigh asked Skyler as she shook her head. "Me neither."

"Come on sweeties let's pick out an outfit." Tori said as they went inside the girl's room and went to their closet.

"I want this one." Skyler said holding out a sky blue and white racerback tank top with 'All you need is love' on it and a pair of blue plaid shorts.

"Okay. Go and see momma to help you get dressed." Tori said sending Skyler over to Jade with her outfit.

"What about you Miss Ky?" Tori asked as Kyleigh held out a white and pink racerback tank top with 'Love' on it and a pair of pink plaid shorts. "Sure sweets. Let's get you changed."

Jade finished dressing Skyler first and put on a white pair of socks and put her sky blue converses on. Then Jade gave Tori Kyleigh's white pair of socks and her pink converses. When Tori finished dressing Kyleigh, Jade sent the girls to go play in their playroom. They waited until they heard the girls laughter and going down the slide in their indoor playset.

"Here's Skyler's bag. You pack her's while I pack Kyleigh's." Jade said to Tori who nodded.

Jade and Tori had already planned what the girls would wear so they just had to pack them in the girl's backpacks. Jade packed Kyleigh's black Roxy flip flops first. Then she packed her purple and white striped Roxy skirt with matching grey Roxy top. Finally she added Kyleigh's white long sleeve top and pant pajama set with cupcakes on them and her purple softy blanket and her pillow doll, Pillow.

Tori packed the same way but Skyler's flip flops were, her skirt was blue and white striped and her top was a pale pink. Skyler's cupcake pajamas were a turquoise solid top with a cupcake and 'Sweet & Sleepy' on it and the pants had polka dots on them. Skyler's softy blanket was cream colored and her pillow doll was different and named Crumbs. They zipped up the bags and set them on Kyleigh's bunk and went to go get the girls from the playroom.

"Girls come on. It's time to go." Tori said as the girls shot out of the slide one last time.

"Where are we going?" Skyler asked as they left the room and Tori closed the door.

"To Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre's house." Tori said as the girls squealed and ran off to their room.

"Why are there bags on KyKy's bed?" Skyler asked as Jade and Tori joined the girls in their room.

"You and Kyleigh are going to spend the night with Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre." Jade said as both girls looked confused.

"Are you and mommy gonna be there too?" Kyleigh asked softly as she went over to Jade, who pulled her onto her lap.

"No. Mommy and I are going to be here." Jade said as tears fell from Kyleigh's eyes.

"But I want you and mommy to be there." Kyleigh said as Skyler threw in,

"Yeah me too."

"You'll have tons of fun with Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre. You won't even miss momma and I."

"But you won't come back just like the bad people." Kyleigh said sobbing and gripping Jade tightly.

"Ky bear I promise you that mommy and I will come back. It's just one night and then mommy and I will be over to Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre's when you wake up." Jade said as she wiped Kyleigh's eyes of tears.

"You pwomise?" Kyleigh sniffled.

"I promise. Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre can call us if you really need to." Jade said as Tori was promising Skyler as well.

"Can Lily come too?" Kyleigh asked.

"Yes. Skyler you can bring Snow as well." Jade said as Skyler climbed up to her bunk and Kyleigh went over to her bunk.

The girls grabbed their stuffed animals and Jade and Tori led them downstairs carrying their backpacks. Jade and Tori put the girls into their carseats and put their backpacks on the floor in front of their seats. Then Jade drove them over to Cat and Andre's. Jade and Tori planned to hang out with Cat and Andre until after lunch when the girls would go down for a little nap.

Cat greeted them with hugs and Andre did as well. The West-Vega family was led further inside the home and they sat in the living room and chatted awhile. They decided to go swimming and eat burgers and chips. Jade, Tori, Cat, and the girls went upstairs to change. Cat had a bright pink bikini on as did Tori and Jade except theirs were red and black. Kyleigh's suit was a black Nike tankini with pink and Skyler's was blue with a lighter blue. Andre came out in his black and white checkerboard trunks.

"Cat do you have the girl's floaties?" Tori asked as they went out back to the pool.

"Yeah. They should be in shed near the grill." Cat said as she and all the adults went over to the shed.

"Look Ky. There's the rainbow ball we played with last time. Come on let's play." Skyler said as Kyleigh nodded.

They played with the ball until Skyler threw it to hard and it went in the pool. The girls looked at the adults, who were still digging around in the shed and went toward the edge of the pool. The ball was close to the edge.

"I gots it." Kyleigh said as she got closer to the edge.

"Ky maybe you shouldn't." Skyler said as Kyleigh reached out to grab the ball.

"No I gots it." Kyleigh said as she tried to touch the ball.

She leaned a bit more to stretch further and touched the ball. Her touch didn't help. It just made the ball go further out in the pool. Kyleigh tried to stretch out further but slipped and fell in the pool. Kyleigh went under the water and began to thrash around.

"MOMMY! MOMMA!" Skyler yelled and went to the adults. "KyKy fell in the pool." Jade and Tori ran over to the pool and saw little Kyleigh trying to stay above water.

Jade dove into the water and got Kyleigh in her arms. She swam to the edge of the pool and handed her to Tori. Then she got out herself. Kyleigh coughed up some water and sobbed into Tori. Skyler was with Cat and Andre sobbing also. Jade and Tori waited for the girls to calm down and then Jade said calmly,

"What happened? You know better than to go near the pool by yourself."

"I was trying to get the ball from the pool. I thought I could reach it but I couldn't and I fell in." Kyleigh said softly through sniffles.

"Go sit in time out." Jade said and Kyleigh got off of Tori's lap and walked over to the time out area by the jacuzzi.

"Momma it wasn't KyKy's fault. It was mine. We were throwing it and then the ball went into the pool. KyKy said she'd get it but I tried to tell her not to." Skyler said as Jade and Tori looked at her.

"Skyler it wasn't your fault. Kyleigh knew better and you even tried to stop her. You're a great big sister. Really bad things could've happened if you weren't there to come get mommy and I." Jade said as Skyler nodded and Jade hugged her.

"I found them!" Cat exclaimed showing Jade and Tori the two sets of purple water wings.

"That's great. Kyleigh's on a time out but you can go ahead and put Skyler's on her." Jade said as she rubbed Tori's back.

"Okay." Cat said and Skyler went over to Cat.

"Maybe we should just take them home." Tori said softly looking up at Jade.

"No Tori. Kyleigh's fine. We didn't have to do CPR. I'm going to go and talk with Kyleigh and then give her a little spanking. If after lunch you want to take them home we'll reschedule this little sleepover plan. Okay?" Jade asked and Tori nodded. "Go play with Skyler. I'm going to go take Kyleigh inside to talk privately."

"Okay." Tori said before she kissed Jade on the lips and took Skyler off to the slide.

Jade walked over to where Kyleigh was and held out her hand. Kyleigh took Jade's hand and Jade led her inside. Jade had brought them to Cat and Andre's living room and sat on the couch beside Kyleigh.

"Kyleigh look at me sweetie." Jade said and waited for Kyleigh to look at her. "You know better than to play by the pool. Why did you try to get the ball?"

"Cause I thoughts I could weach it. I didn't want Sky mads at me cause we couldn't plays no mores." Kyleigh said as a few tears fell my her eyes.

"Sweetie Skyler wouldn't have been mad at you. She knows it dangerous to play around the pool without a grown up. Now stand up and come over to me." Jade said knowing Kyleigh needed a spanking to set it in that she should never go by the pool without a grown up.

Kyleigh did as she was told and Jade placed her over her knee. Jade pulled Kyleigh's swimsuit bottoms down and gave her 6 quick smacks on the butt. Jade pulled Kyleigh's swimsuit bottoms back up and stood Kyleigh up. Coming from a life of abuse, Kyleigh was in tears. Jade wiped Kyleigh's tears and gave her a hug.

"Do you understand why you got your spanking?" Jade asked and Kyleigh nodded and said,

"I played near the pool and I knowed I'm not apposed to do it."

"Yes you're right. What happened in the pool is very serious. Really bad things could've happened if you fell in and no one was around. Never do it again or the punishment will be a spanking worse than the I just gave you." Jade said as Kyleigh nodded.

"I promise momma. I sorry I disabeyed you."

"All is forgiven sweetie. Let's go back outside and play. First though you need your water wings on." Jade said as she gave Kyleigh another hug and a kiss.

Jade carried Kyleigh back outside and put her water wings on. Kyleigh saw Skyler going down the slide and wanted to go too. Jade put her down and watched her go to Tori. Jade got in the water so she could catch the girls when they came down. The girls went down one at a time, Skyler going first. Jade caught them and would swim them to edge to let them go again. After two times Kyleigh didn't want to go down anymore.

"Momma I no wanna go again." Kyleigh said as Jade was swimming her to the side.

"Well what do you want to do?" Jade asked as she set her on the edge of the pool and Jade stayed in front of her.

"I wanna learn to swim." Kyleigh said softly as Andre took Jade's place of catching Skyler as she went down the slide.

"Well I guess I could teach you to doggy paddle but how about mommy and I sign you and Skyler up for swim lessons. Okay?" Jade asked and Kyleigh nodded. "Alright we'll go to the shallow end." Jade said and carried Kyleigh to the shallow end of the pool.

As Jade began to teach Kyleigh when Skyler wanted to learn too. So Andre carried her over to Jade and Kyleigh and waited for Tori or Cat to come over. Tori reached them first and took Skyler from Andre. Together with the help of Cat, Jade and Tori taught Kyleigh and Skyler to doggie paddle. Jade told Tori about signing the girls up for swim lessons and Tori agreed not wanting to risk either of the girls drowning. Andre had gotten out of the pool when Tori took Skyler so he could start grilling lunch.

"Lunch is ready!" He called as he turned off the grill and carried the plate full of food to the table.

Everyone got out of the pool and dried off. When they were dry they sat down at the table and ate. Jade had Kyleigh in her lap since she wasn't tall enough to see. Tori sat beside Skyler so she could help her if she needed it. Lunch went by with laughter and chatting. When they finished Cat and Andre cleaned of the table and took the dishes inside.

Jade and Tori took the girls inside and they all got changed into the clothes they came in. Jade and Tori could see that the girls needed a nap and that meant telling the girls they wouldn't be there when they got up from their naps.

"Alright sweeties time to lay down for a nap." Tori said as she got the girls comfort items from their bags.

"Okay." The girls said together and climbed into the full size bed that was in the room they'd be sleeping in.

When the girls were tucked in and Jade and Tori gave them hugs and kisses, Tori said,

"Now when you get up momma and I won't be here."

"But I no want you to go." Kyleigh cried and Skyler cried out,

"Yeah. I want you and momma to stay."

"We talked about this. Auntie Cat and Uncle Andre want to spend time with you. You're gonna have lots of fun after your nap and until your bedtime." Jade said as the girls still cried.

"We promised you we'd come back and we mean it. If after we leave and you don't have fun or really want to come home Auntie Cat or Uncle Andre will call us and we'll come get you." Tori said and the girls nodded.

"Now do you want us to sing _'__Wild__Horses__'_ to you?" Jade asked as she Tori wiped the tears from the girls eyes and they nodded.

Jade and Tori sang the song until the end, even though the girls were already asleep. Then they gave them each one more kiss and left the room silently. Jade and Tori said their 'goodbyes' to Cat and Andre and drove home. The ride was quiet and neither girl spoke. Both were lost in their thoughts of wondering if the sleepover was to soon for the girls. Only time would tell.

AN: So hopefully you guys saw the differences in the chapters. It was my mom's idea to have one of the girls to fall in. I was asking her about the floaties for your arms when she asked, "Oh is one of the girls gonna fall in?" I told her 'no' and she said, "Oh your story's boring." She was kidding but I liked the idea and it was able to show Jori disciplining the girls. I changed the falling in part since the girls are no longer twins. DON'T COMMENT ON HOW KYLEIGH WAS DISCIPLINED! The link didn't change. There's no new items on the collection so if you already seen it you don't have to look again. If you haven't please do. Remove dot for an actual one. A new chapter maybe up Saturday or Sunday but I watch my sister's kids on those days so I'm not sure. Bare with me.

http:/wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/collection?id=1842259


	11. Chapter 5

AN: Hello. I'm trying to type this during the children's naps. But just as I typed that the baby, Kyleigh, woke up. So I have my mom watching her. Please excuse any and all errors. Review for me please. Another author's note is down below with the link. See ya down there.

2 Hours after the girls fell asleep and Jade and Tori left

Skyler and Kyleigh woke up at the same time. They had forgotten that they were at their Aunty Cat's and Uncle Andre's house. Skyler remembered but forgot that Jade and Tori wouldn't be there and got Kyleigh to calm down before she made to much noise. They climbed down from the bed and went to look for their moms. They found Cat and Andre first and Skyler asked,

"Where's momma and mommy?"

"Girls they left when you went to sleep." Andre said gently knowing they were going to have a problem on their hands.

"I want momma and mommy." Kyleigh said as tears fell from her eyes.

"They're going to come back in the morning. Your momma and mommy told you this. How about we call them and you can talk with them, okay?" Andre asked and the girls nodded and sat on Cat's lap.

Andre called Jade and Tori on their house phone and was relieved that they answered.

"Hey is everything okay?" Tori asked as she put the phone on speaker.

"It will be. The girls just woke up and wanted to talk to you." Andre said as he put his phone on speaker and let the girls talk.

"Momma I wanna go home." Kyleigh cried while Cat tried to calm her down.

"Sweetie I know you want to but you're going to have so much fun with Aunty Cat and Uncle Andre." Jade said as Tori teared up.

"Momma and I will be there in the morning to get you and Sky." Tori said.

"You promise?" Skyler asked.

"We promise sweetheart." Jade said and added, "We'll call you tonight to say 'good night'. Alright?"

"Okay momma." The girls said together.

"Bye sweeties. Mommy loves you." Tori said.

"Bye mommy. Love you too." The girls said.

"Have fun my babies. Momma loves you." Jade said.

"Bye momma. Love you too." With that Andre hung up the phone and looked at the girls.

"Come on girls, we're going to go pick up Hank and Duke from the groomers. Then maybe we can go to the park." Andre said as the girls brighten up at the mention of the dogs.

They got ready and got into Andre's Hummer. Cat had gone out and bought the girls booster seats so they wouldn't have to take Jade and Tori's. The girls were excited that they got to go get the dogs and couldn't wait to go to the park. Andre pulled into the groomers and got out.

"Aunty Cat?" Skyler questioned.

"Yes?"

"Why are Duke and Hank at the groomers?"

"They come here to get cleaned and pampered. They'll smell good when they get inside the SUV."

"Oh." Skyler said with a giggle.

Kyleigh sat in her chair waiting to see the dogs and squealed when Andre came out with Duke in his arms and Hank walking on his leash. Andre put the dogs in the back behind the girls and got back in. He drove them all to the nearby park in his and Cat's neighborhood.

"Aunty Cat come slide wif me." Kyleigh said as they walked up to the park that had lots of slides.

"Okay." Cat giggled and handed Duke's leash to Andre.

"Can I go too?" Skyler asked Cat.

"You bet sweetie." Cat said and grabbed a hold of both girls hands.

Cat and the girls tackled each slide. Some they went down alone and others they went down together. The girls were having so much that they forgot that they missed their moms. Andre tied the dogs up so they wouldn't wander off and went to help Cat push the girls on the swings. They played until they were the only ones left and then they too left.

"That was so much fun Aunty Cat." Skyler said as Cat carried Kyleigh to the SUV.

"I'm glad you had so much fun sweetie." Cat said as Skyler held her hand.

"I hungwy Unca Dwe." Kyleigh said as he put her in her booster seat.

"We're going to go get something to eat Ky."

"Yay!" She cheered causing Andre to laugh.

Andre drove them to Checker's and they got out. Cat sat with the girls and dogs while Andre bought food. Andre brought food back and passed it out. The girls munched happily on their chicken tenders and fries while Andre and Cat ate burgers. When they finished they headed back home and started the girls bath time routine.

"Alright Kyleigh you're first." Cat said as she carried Kyleigh to the bathroom.

Bath time went quickly since the girls were tired and didn't want to play. Kyleigh was dressed in her white pajamas with cupcakes on them and Skyler was dressed in her turquoise pajamas that had 'Sweet & Sleepy' with a cupcake on the top. Cat and Andre tucked the girls in and made sure they had their comfort items. When the girls were set to go to bed, Andre's phone rang.

"Hey. How are the girls?" Tori asked.

"They're good. All tucked in bed and ready to say 'good night' to you and Jade." Andre said.

With that said Andre put his phone on speaker as Tori did on her end as well.

"Good night sweethearts. I'll see you in the morning." Tori said.

"Night mommy." The girls said through a yawn.

"Good night my babies. Sweet dreams." Jade said.

"Night momma." The girls said before going to sleep.

Cat and Andre gave the girls good night kisses on their foreheads and then left the room.

"They fell asleep." Andre said as he and Cat went into their room.

"That's great and they were well behaved?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. Well good night Tor and good night Jade." Andre said before Cat said 'good night' as well.

Tori and Jade said 'good night' and then hung up.

The next morning

Skyler and Kyleigh were woken up by Cat. Cat helped Kyleigh get dressed into her grey and pink Roxy shirt and pink and white striped Roxy skirt and her black Roxy flip flops. Skyler dressed in her pink and blue Roxy shirt and blue and white striped Roxy skirt and her white Roxy flip flops. Then Cat helped them pack up their bags and they went downstairs for breakfast.

"Where momma an mommy?" Kyleigh asked sad that her moms weren't there yet.

"They're on their way. Don't worry sweetie." Cat said as they went into the kitchen and saw Andre making french toast.

Cat had the girls sit down at the table and when the food was done, she brought them plates with a piece of french toast that was cut up. The girls ate and Cat and Andre joined them with their on plates of french toast. As they finished the doorbell rang. Hank and Duke were at the door barking and Andre went to answer the door.

"Hey Tori. Hey Jade." He greeted and let them inside. "You just missed breakfast."

"Hey Dre and that's okay. We ate before we came." Tori said as they went to the living room.

"Where are our children Andre?" Jade asked before she heard giggles coming from the kitchen.

"Cat is cleaning them up. We had french toast. They got syrup on their hands and Kyleigh got it on her face." Andre said as Duke jumped on the couch where Jade and Tori were.

"Oh. So were there any problems last night? Like nightmares or crying incidents." Jade asked.

"They slept through the night and this morning Kyleigh wondered why you guys weren't here yet but she didn't cry.."

"Momma!"

"Mommy!" The girls exclaimed running to Jade and Tori.

Jade and Tori gave the girls hugs and kisses and then they got both girl's bags and said 'goodbye' to Andre and Cat. They loaded into their SUV and drove home. When they reached the house the girls were telling Jade and Tori everything they did with Cat and Andre. For the rest of the day, Jade, Tori, and the girls played outside only stopping to eat and have a little nap. At the end of the day the girls were worn out and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Jade and Tori were also tired and fell asleep cuddling each other. They weren't even woken up by the girls wanting to sleep with them because of nightmares.

AN: So that's chapter 5. Hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 6 is coming soon. So drop a review please. Follow me on twitter. I'm LisaBeBitchin and drop me a line that you're from fanfiction and I'll follow you back. Also follow the link below to see the things I talked about. Remove dot for an actual one.

http:/wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/collection?id=1874273


	12. Chapter 6

AN: So sorry it's been awhile since I updated but things are getting into a routine. At least somewhat. So this chapter I'm going to try something different. So drop a review if you liked it or if you didn't. Reviews make me update faster. Give me some inspiration.

(Skyler's POV)

Hi. My name is Skyler Blue Jackson. I'm five years old and I have a little sister named Kyleigh Faith Jackson. Kyleigh's three and doesn't really talk. She talks to me though. Our parents abused and neglected us. They left us unattended overnight and never came back.

I waited a whole day for them to come back and they never did. Kyleigh and I had to eat stale cereal. I knew our parents weren't coming back. I may be only five but I had a feeling about it. Our next door neighbor, Mrs. Swan, came over and I told her that our parents left us.

Mrs. Swan called the cops and they took Kyleigh and I to the police station. There we met Mrs. Keller. She became our social worker and she placed us in a home that she called an orphanage. There were lots of kids there but they were all girls. Kyleigh and I were able to share a room together. The workers at the orphanage weren't very friendly but they never hit us so it was okay.

We had been in the orphanage for two weeks when Ms. James told us a couple was going to come and see us. I knew that this couple may not want me because couples wanted the babies and cute kids like Kyleigh. Even though we had only been there for two weeks, I had seen a lot of couples come and go home with babies and toddlers. The oldest girl, her name was Samantha, in the house was sixteen and she was really nice to us younger kids.

One night when she had walked past Kyleigh and I's room, I asked her how long she'd been here. She told me since she was five and then left for her room. I had more questions but Ms. James came upstairs and told me to go to bed.

It was finally the day that this couple was going to come. Ms. James gave Kyleigh and I a bath and gave us nice outfits to wear. She told us they were only for days couples were coming to see us. My outfit was a black dress that had a bow on it and polka dots and I wore a pair of black leggings. Kyleigh's outfit was a black and white striped shirt with a necklace design on it with a bow and she had on a black polka dot skirt that had leggings attached. My shoes were silver ballet flats and Kyleigh's were black ballet flats with a bow on the strap.

"They'll be here in twenty minutes girls." Ms. James said before she left our room.

Kyleigh sat on her bed clutching her old blanket and teddy and I sat in our window seat and looked out the window. Time passed slowly and soon I saw a car pull up and two ladies get out. They were very pretty. One had brown hair and the other had black hair. The brown haired lady was a light brown color while the black haired lady looked as pale as me and Kyleigh. Soon they disappeared inside and I went back to looking at the road.

"Girls this is Jade West-Vega and Tori Vega-West." Ms. James said as in walked the two pretty ladies that I had seen come in.

"Hi girls. I'm Tori." The brown haired lady said. "This is my wife Jade." Tori said nudging the black haired lady.

"Hi girls." Jade said waving.

"Skyler is the one on the window seat and Kyleigh is on the bed. I'll leave you four alone." Ms. James said before closing the door.

"It's okay if you don't want to take me but please if you take Ky you'll be nice to her." I said causing Jade and Tori to gasp.

"Sweetie we don't just want Kyleigh, we want you too." Tori said kneeling in front of me.

"Really?"

"Yes. If you'll have us we'd like to adopt you and Kyleigh." Jade said and I nodded.

"Do we get to leave today?"

"Uh no. Not yet. We have to go through a process and then you and Kyleigh will be able to come home with us." Tori said and I frowned.

"How long does it take?"

"Maybe a few months." Jade shrugged as Kyleigh moved off the bed with her teddy bear and blanket.

"Hi there cutie." Tori said as Kyleigh smiled.

"She doesn't really talk."

"Oh that's okay. She'll talk when she's ready." Tori said as Kyleigh whispered in my ear and said,

"Dhey 'ood peepole?"

"I think so."

"Me twee." Kyleigh said holding up three fingers.

"Wow. You're such a big girl." Tori said and Jade noticed how dirty and nasty Kyleigh's bear and blanket were.

"Have you had your bear and blanket for a long time?" Jade asked and Kyleigh nodded.

"They used to be mine but I gave them to Ky. They're her comfort things." I said and Kyleigh sat in Jade's lap.

"So what do you play with Skyler? Do you have any comfort items?" Tori asked as Jade ran her fingers through Kyleigh's curls.

"I don't have anything to play with and I don't have comfort items." I said softly before looking away from Jade and Tori.

"That's going to change when Tori and I adopt you. That is if you and Kyleigh want us to?" Jade asked as Tori had turned me to look at them.

"Maybe. You're the first people to want us." I said as Tori pulled me into a hug.

"Well when you and Kyleigh decide we can get started with adopting you two." Jade said as I nodded.

We spent the rest of their visit sitting on the floor talking about our favorite things. As we talked I thought about them adopting my sister and I. I thought about how Samantha had been here since she was my age and I didn't want to waste getting a possibly better set of parents.

"I want you two to adopt Kyleigh and I." I said causing smiles on both their faces.

"Okay we'll start the process and have you two home with us soon." Tori said as we all stood up and hugged each other.

Ms. James came in and announced that it was time for Jade and Tori to go. Kyleigh cried but we all reassured her that they'd be back and it was true. Jade and Tori came on every visiting day and stayed as long as they could. They even brought Kyleigh and I new comfort items.

Then Kyleigh and I were allowed to spend weekends with them. They had a huge house and a room ready for us. They'd take us places like the zoo and even the toy store. When the weekend ended Kyleigh and I didn't want to leave. We always had tearful goodbyes with promises of the adoption almost being finished. Kyleigh was even talking nonstop around them.

Soon our last weekend came and they told us the adoption was coming to the end. We had our fun weekend and at the end of it, Jade and Tori told us we'd be going home with them that Tuesday. Kyleigh and I were very excited and couldn't wait. Tuesday came faster than ever and Ms. James helped us pack our stuff. Ms. James left when we were done and told Samantha to help us carry our bags downstairs.

"Well well so you're getting a family. Hope you don't screw up or do something bad." Samantha said mainly to me.

"Why?" I questioned as we headed downstairs.

"They'll send you back. Only this time you'll be without your sister." Samantha said as she set our bags on the ground.

"Jade and Tori wouldn't do that." I said even though I really didn't. I just hoped they didn't.

"Whatever you say but you should make sure your sister doesn't do anything either. They'll send her back too." Samantha said and walked off.

"You're mean Samantha." I said and saw Kyleigh looked afraid.

I reassured Kyleigh that Samantha was lying and we sat there waiting for Jade and Tori. We didn't wait much longer when they showed up. We ran to give them hugs and I put what Samantha had said into the back of my mind and enjoyed finally having parents who loved me.

AN: So should I do more chapters like that? I think it kinda sucks and kinda filler chapter. Anyways review and tell me what you thought. I did this chapter so I could do another chapter that will flashback to this chapter. Follow the link and remove dot for an actual one. Once again REVIEW! Also if anyone knows how to get italics to work can you please tell me. Everytime I use them the words are all bunched together. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

http:/wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/collection?id=1909918


	13. Chapter 7

"Momma?" Kyleigh asked nudging Jade awake from her sleep.

"What's the matter baby?" Jade asked as she opened her eyes to see Kyleigh standing in her blue long sleeve 'Little Sister' shirt and gray and blue polka dot bottoms.

"I feel icky."

"Does anything hurt?" Jade asked sitting up in her bed.

"My head. And my froat. And my ears." Kyleigh said before crying.

Jade scooped Kyleigh into her arms and cuddled her. Jade carried Kyleigh downstairs and took Kyleigh's temperature. Kyleigh had a very high fever.

"Okay sweetie I want you to go get into some comfy clothes and then get some toys. I'm taking you to the doctor's." Jade said as Kyleigh nodded and went off upstairs.

Jade grabbed the phone and dialed the girls' pediatrician. Kyleigh's appointment was in an hour. Jade rushed upstairs and went into her and Tori's bedroom.

"Babe where are you going?" Tori asked as she sat up in bed.

"Ky is sick. I'm gonna take her to the doctor's." Jade said as she pulled on some clothes and then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

"I'll call Cat and see if she and Andre can take Skyler today. No reason for her to get sick too. Then we'll take Kyleigh to her appointment." Tori said as she rushed to get dressed.

"Alright. I'm going to check on Kyleigh and get Skyler up." Jade said before she left the room.

When Jade left, Tori got on the phone and called Cat. Andre had answered and Tori explained what was going on. He agreed to have Skyler over until Kyleigh got better. By the end of the phone call, Andre was on his way.

"Kyleigh are you ready?" Jade asked as she went into the girls's room.

"Momma my ears hurt. Can I wear my jammas?" Kyleigh asked wearing a white sleeveless shirt that said 'Snuggle' with a ladybug on it with the matching bottoms as Skyler woke up.

"No baby. How about you wear your black sweatpants and matching jacket with your white shirt with the puppy on it. Then you can wear your Ugg boots." Jade said grabbing the outfit and handed to Kyleigh as Skyler looked confused.

"What's going on?" Skyler asked as she came down from her top bunk and Jade was helping Kyleigh dress.

"Kyky is sick and needs to go to the doctor's office. You get to spend time with Aunty Cat and Uncle Andre while Kyleigh is sick." Jade said as Skyler smiled before looking sadly at Kyleigh.

"I'm sorry you're sick Kyky." Skyler said as Kyleigh clung to Jade since she was dressed.

"Sky go pick five outfits from the closet." Jade said as Skyler nodded and Tori came into the room.

"Andre is on his way here." Tori said as Skyler brought over her outfits she was going to take.

"Good job Sky. Now go and get three different pajamas and socks and underwear." Jade said as Tori handed her Skyler's overnight bag.

"Here momma." Skyler said as she handed Jade the rest of her clothes she was asked to get.

"Good job sweetie. Now while I pack your bag, why don't you and mommy go eat some breakfast, okay?" Jade asked mainly looking at Tori, who was nodding.

Tori led Skyler out of the room and Jade laid Kyleigh on her bed. Jade was quick to pack Skyler's purple and gray weekender bag and also a black checkerboard mini _Hello Kitty_ backpack of toys for Kyleigh to play with at the doctors'. With the bags packed, Jade picked Kyleigh up and grabbed the bags. Then she carried on downstairs.

"Momma me gonna..." Kyleigh didn't finish as she threw up.

Jade put the bags down, thankfully Kyleigh didn't throw up on them, and Jade rushed Kyleigh into the bathroom. When Kyleigh finished, Jade helped her brush her teeth and said,

"It's okay Kyleigh. I'm going to lay you on the couch, okay?"

Kyleigh nodded and Jade gently lifted Kyleigh into her arms and carried Kyleigh off to the couch.

"Tori keep Skyler in the kitchen." Jade said as she grabbed some cleaning supplies.

"Okay. Is Kyleigh okay?" Tori asked as she made a sippy cup for Kyleigh.

"Yeah. She's laying on the couch." Jade said before leaving the room to clean up Kyleigh's mess.

"Alright you heard your momma, stay in the kitchen. I'm going to go check on your sister." Tori said as Skyler nodded.

Tori walked into the living room where Kyleigh laid on the couch.

"How are you feeling baby?" Tori asked as she felt Kyleigh's forehead.

"I seepy." Kyleigh said hoarsely.

"How about you try to sleep?" Tori suggested and Kyleigh nodded.

Tori set the blue and green turtle sippy cup on the coffee table and grabbed a zebra print fleece throw that was on the back of the couch and covered Kyleigh up. Tori gave Kyleigh a kiss on the forehead and went to check on Jade.

"Do you need some help babe?" Tori asked.

"No. I'm almost done." Jade said as the doorbell rang.

"I bet thats Andre." Tori said as she went to the front door.

"Hey Andre. Come on in. Skyler is in the kitchen." Tori said as she led him into the kitchen.

"Uncle Andre!" Skyler exclaimed and ran to him.

"Hey Sky. You ready to go?" Andre asked as Skyler nodded. "Alright. Let's head out."

"Thank you Andre for taking her. Jade and I don't want her getting sick too." Tori said as she gave Andre Skyler's bag.

"Cat and I are happy to help. Just call us when you Skyler back." Andre said as Tori walked with them outside.

"Okay." Tori said. "Be good sweetie. I love you." Tori said giving Skyler a hug.

"I will. Love you too. Bye mommy. Tell momma and Kyky I love them too." Skyler said as Tori helped her into Andre's SUV.

"I will. Bye sweetie." Tori said before she closed the door and watched Andre drive off.

Tori went back inside and found Jade putting the cleaning supplies away. When Jade was done, Tori grabbed Kyleigh's bag and cup. Jade carried a pale sleeping Kyleigh out to their SUV and buckled her into her seat. Tori and Jade got into the front with Jade driving, they headed to the doctor's office.

"Mommy I firsty." Kyleigh said hoarsely.

"Here you go sweetheart." Tori said handing the cup to Kyleigh as Jade pulled into the parking lot.

"Come on baby. Time to get out." Jade said as she got out and started to unbuckle Kyleigh from her seat.

Jade carried Kyleigh into the office with Tori carrying Kyleigh's bag. When they went inside, Jade set Kyleigh in a chair and Tori sat beside her. Jade signed Kyleigh in and then went to sit with Tori and Kyleigh.

"Momma I no wike it here. Me wanna go home." Kyleigh said as she crawled into Jade's lap.

"I know sweetie but we're here to get you better." Jade said as she looked at her phone and saw that it was thirty minutes after Kyleigh's scheduled appointment.

"What's the point of being on time for the appointment when you don't even get seen until thirty minutes later?" Jade fumed to Tori.

"Calm down babe. I'm sure we're next. Look here comes a nurse." Tori said as an overly cheery nurse came out.

"Kyleigh West." The nurse said as Tori and Jade sighed in relief.

Jade stood up with Kyleigh clinging to her and walked toward the nurse. Tori grabbed Kyleigh's bag and followed behind Jade. The nurse, whose name was Janet, led them into the back and stopped at the height and weight station. Janet got Kyleigh's height and weight and then showed them into a room.

"So what seems to be the reason Kyleigh's here?" Janet asked.

"She woke up saying her head, throat and ears hurt. She also threw up." Jade said as Janet nodded and wrote stuff down on her clipboard.

"Alright. I just need to take her blood pressure and then the doctor will be in." Janet said as she began to get Kyleigh's blood pressure.

"Momma it hurts." Kyleigh cried as Jade calmed her down.

"It's almost done. See the air is going out and now it's all gone." Jade said wiping Kyleigh's tears away.

"Mommy me want Stuffy." Kyleigh said and Tori dug into Kyleigh's bag and pulled out the blue dragon.

"Do you like _Doc McStuffins_?" Janet asked.

"Yesh." Kyleigh said softly as she cuddled the dragon.

"Well when you're all finished with the doctor, you can pick a _Doc McStuffins_ sticker."

"Weally?" Kyleigh asked.

"Yeah. The doctor will be in shortly." Janet said before leaving.

"Great more waiting." Jade grumbled as Tori chuckled.

"I'm sure it won't be to long." Tori said as Jade took her phone out.

"Momma we watch _Doc McStuffins_?" Kyleigh asked as Jade nodded and turned on an episode.

"Mommy I want Lambie." Kyleigh said wanting her stuffed lamb with a pink tutu.

"Say please." Tori said as she took the lamb from Kyleigh's bag.

"Pease." Kyleigh said with a pout on her face.

"Here you go baby." Tori said handing the lamb to Kyleigh.

"Fank wou." Kyleigh said as she cuddled the lamb.

"You're welcome." Tori said as the door to the room opened and the doctor came in.

"Afternoon. I'm Dr. Gilmore. I heard Kyleigh here is sick. So lets check you over and I'll get a diagnoses." Dr. Gilmore said as he walked over to the patient table.

"Momma I sared (scared)." Kyleigh whimpered trying to get away from the doctor.

"Ky this is just like on _Doc McStuffins_. Mommy and I will be right here." Jade soothed as Kyleigh nodded.

The doctor quickly did his check up and diagnosed Kyleigh. Dr. Gilmore told Jade and Tori that Kyleigh had a double ear infection and a sore throat. He prescribed amoxicillin and a cough syrup.

"I hope you feel better Kyleigh. This is for being such a good patient." Dr. Gilmore said as he handed Kyleigh a _Doc McStuffins_ sticker.

"Fank wou." Kyleigh said as Jade picked her up.

"If she's not any better and/or getting worse bring her back in." Dr. Gilmore said as he walked with them to the front desk.

"Thanks." Tori said as Jade walked out to the waiting room with Kyleigh.

Tori paid for the doctor visit. Then she went out to where Jade and Kyleigh were waiting.

"Ready to go?" Tori asked as Jade stood and they left the doctors'.

"We should go fill her prescriptions now. While we wait we could try and get her to eat something." Jade said as she loaded Kyleigh into the SUV.

"Sounds good." Tori said as she and Jade got in their SUV.

Jade drove to the closest CVS and dropped off Kyleigh's prescriptions. Then she drove them to a McDonalds.

"Do you want to walk or have me or mommy carry you?" Jade asked as she unbuckled Kyleigh.

"Mommy carry." Kyleigh said and Tori walked over and got Kyleigh from her car seat.

"Can me get nuggies?" Kyleigh asked and Tori nodded.

"Anything you want baby." Tori said as they went inside.

Jade and Tori ordered their food along with Kyleigh's happy meal. Jade and Tori had cokes while Kyleigh had chocolate milk. They found a place to sit and Tori sat with Kyleigh while Jade got their food from the counter.

"No toy until your nuggets are gone." Jade said as she came back to the table with the food.

"Yesh momma." Kyleigh said as she began to eat her food.

Kyleigh finished her nuggets and got her little blue Peace Hugs bear Build A Bear bear toy from Jade. Jade and Tori were finishing up their food when Kyleigh said,

"I gonna..."

Once again Kyleigh threw up and once again not in a trash can or a toilet. Jade left the table to notify one of the workers and Tori took Kyleigh to the bathroom to clean her up.

"Mommy I sowwy." Kyleigh hiccuped as Tori wiped Kyleigh's face.

"Baby there's nothing to be sorry about. You're not in any trouble." Tori said.

"My froat hurts." Kyleigh whimpered and Tori picked her up.

"How about some ice cream?" Tori asked as Kyleigh smiled hugely.

"Weally?" Kyleigh asked and Tori nodded.

"Yesh. Mommy me want owce cweam." Kyleigh said as they reached their table.

"Okay. Stay here with momma and I'll be back with your ice cream." Tori said as she handed Kyleigh to Jade.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Jade asked as Kyleigh cuddled into her.

"My froat hurts."

"Well here comes mommy with your ice cream." Jade said as Tori sat down beside them.

"Here you go sweetie. Open up." Tori said as she spooned some ice cream from the cup.

"It yummy." Kyleigh said after she swallowed the ice cream.

"I'm glad sweetie. Is your throat feeling better?" Tori asked as she spooned more ice cream from the cup.

"Yesh." Kyleigh before she took the bite of ice cream.

"Good." Tori said as she spooned more ice cream from the cup.

Kyleigh finished half of the ice cream and then said,

"No more."

"Alright baby. Do you want this babe?" Tori asked Jade, who shrugged.

"Sure." Jade said as Tori handed her the cup of ice cream and a new spoon.

"Oh you're not going to feed it to me? Jade asked with a pout.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here you go babe, open up." Tori said as she gave Jade a spoonful of ice cream.

"Mmm. That was good. Thanks baby." Jade said before she gave Tori a kiss.

"That's gross. You're in a public place. I don't want to have to explain to my kids why two girls are kissing." A snotty voice said from behind them.

"Excuse me but this is a free country and you can always look the other way. If you don't want to explain to your children why two girls were kissing you shouldn't have said anything. Chances are they weren't paying attention." Jade fumed to the woman while Kyleigh covered her ears.

When Jade finished, the woman scurried off with her kids. Jade smirked before she noticed that Kyleigh was no longer on her lap. Kyleigh was curled into Tori shaking.

"Shit." Jade swore under her breath.

She had completely forgot that yelling scared Kyleigh. Jade moved to touch Kyleigh but Kyleigh flinched and curled more into Tori.

"Baby I'm so sorry. Momma didn't mean to yell." Jade said as Kyleigh slowly looked at her.

"But wou dids. It sare (scare) mes." Kyleigh said softly.

"I know but I'm really sorry. I'm not going to hurt baby, I promise." Jade said as Kyleigh still seemed scared.

"Wou not gonna yells or hits?" Kyleigh asked.

"I promise no yelling and sweetie I need you to know that neither mommy or I will ever hit you. Momma loves you and Skyler so much. I'll never hit you." Jade said with honesty behind her eyes and Kyleigh hugged Jade sobbing.

"It's okay baby girl. How about we leave? We still have to get your medicine." Jade said rubbing Kyleigh's back.

"Yesh." Kyleigh said as Jade began to leave along with Tori.

Jade buckled Kyleigh into her seat while Tori got in the passenger seat. When Kyleigh was buckled in, Jade gave Kyleigh her Build A Bear bear toy. Then shut the door and got into the driver seat. Jade drove them back to the CVS and parked the SUV. Jade got Kyleigh from her seat and walked hand in hand with Tori into the store.

"Momma me wants mommy to carry me." Kyleigh said as she reached for Tori.

"Okay. How about you and mommy walk around while I get your medicine, okay?" Jade asked as Tori and Kyleigh nodded before walking off.

Tori and Kyleigh went to the toy aisle and Kyleigh smiled widely. She walked up and down each aisle until she found a display of stuffed animals.

"Mommy can me gets dis?" Kyleigh asked holding out a purple monkey.

"I guess but this is it. No more, okay?"

"Otay." Kyleigh said as she cuddled the purple monkey and went to Tori.

Tori picked Kyleigh up and went looking for Jade. She found Jade just getting ready to check out. Tori rushed up to her and put Kyleigh's monkey on the counter.

"Monkey! Mommy gimme!" Kyleigh cried.

"We have to pay for it first baby. Now when you want something you say 'please'." Tori said as the cashier rang the monkey up.

"Can I haves my monkey pease?" Kyleigh asked giving her puppy dog face.

"Sure sweetie." Tori said as she gave Kyleigh the monkey.

Kyleigh cuddled the monkey and then yawned. Tori rubbed Kyleigh's back knowing that it would put Kyleigh to sleep. Jade and Tori walked out to their SUV and Tori buckled Kyleigh into her seat. While Tori was buckling Kyleigh in, Jade got in the driver seat and started the SUV. Tori got in once she had Kyleigh buckled in and Jade drove them home.

AN: So sorry it took so long. I was writing a completely different chapter for this story when I got really sick and decided that I'd use that has inspiration. Although I was sick for a week and a half until my mom took me to the doctors'. The whole waiting thing really did happen and my anger just went into the story. Anyway not sure when I'll be able to update again. Currently my life has hit a huge ass bump. I wanted to get this chapter out to you all and I hope you enjoyed it. As always review for me please. It'll cheer me up so much. Here's the link to the stuff I talked about. Replace the word dot for actual one.

wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/collection?id=2097643


	14. A Final Note

Okay so that last chapter I posted was the end. No new chapters. It takes forever to update this story and when I do few of you review. I try my best to make the chapters great but some people focus on the negative. I know that people read my story or at least click on it but that doesn't make me want to update. I thank those of you who have followed, favorited, alerted, and reviewed it meant a lot to see those emails. I know I'm not the best writer and I don't say I am so thank you for sticking with me. I hope you'll be happy to hear that the sequel to Jori Adopts will be coming soon. Now that I have droned on I must say that I do care what you guys think about the story but if its negative try and be polite as possible. I may have said I didn't care what was said about my stories but it still stings and wrecks my writing. I'm sorry to those of you that like/love this story but I'm out of ideas. Hope you guys read the sequel to Jori Adopts when it's uploaded. This is The West-Vegas end.

So...

The End.


End file.
